My Mistake Her Choice
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A Rizzles FanFic, where Maura ends up pregnant and Jane decides to support her (My first Rizzles fic). Edited by stlouis.7936
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this fic I just want to say this is the first time I have actually written a Rizzles fic and I sort of have an idea of where this story is going to go but at the moment I'm still a little unsure. I'm trying to make it as close to who they are without taking away from it too much. BUT THERE IS NO CASEY (there may be mention of him but he won't be present) thank you for giving this story a go!**

**ENJOY!**

Bolting upright in my bed I clenched my stomach before rushing to my bathroom, I hardly ever got sick so this really stunned me. Possibilities ran through my head from the common flu to more serious viruses and diseases, the possibility that didn't register was one that turned out to be one that should have been the first thing I thought of. Jane knocked on my door at 0700 for our morning run and when she saw me still in my dressing gown and nightie she cursed, I felt my face crumple and tears threaten to fall

"Oh jeez Maura, I didn't mean to make you cry" she said helping me into the lounge and handing me a tissue once I was on the couch

"Are you alright?" she asked concern evident in her features and voice

"I don't think so" I said and she tilted her head as if questioning me or trying to figure out if I would actually answer

"What do you mean?" she questioned when I didn't give her a theory

"I think I might have a cold or something" I answered hesitantly and she shook her head

"No you don't, you think that its something more" she paused and then gasped

"You don't think your pregnant do you?" she asked and I sat rooted to the spot in shock, it hadn't crossed my mind that I could be pregnant I mean the last time I actually was involved with someone was over a year ago and that wasn't a likely scenario but then I remembered something that happened over ten weeks ago where I woke up in a completely unfamiliar room with a completely unfamiliar man lying naked next to me

"It is a possibility" I whispered and Jane's jaw dropped, it would've been hilarious if I wasn't so shocked

"How can it be a possibility Maura? You either know or you don't" she said and I sighed

"Not that simple" I said and she looked at me

"Come on Maura" she said and I frowned

"Ten weeks ago we went out and celebrated our case remember?" I asked and she nodded

"Of course, we'd just solved a triple homicide and caught a serial rapist" Jane answered and I nodded

"Right well do you remember that when you left I didn't follow, you said you needed to go home and sleep" I said and she nodded remembering so I continued

"I remember meeting someone, I have no idea who he is or what he looks like now but he took me back to his apartment and the next thing I remember is waking in his bed the next morning Jane" I explained and she nodded her head slowly

"Right well I guess a paternity test is out of the question then, can you remember anything from that night?" Jane asked and I shook my head

"Nothing really after you left, I just remember waking up naked in an unfamiliar bed with a stranger next to me" I said and she nodded

"Ok Maura, its going to be alright. I'll look after you I promise" she said and I nodded my head biting back the sob that threatened to escape.

After my confession Jane sat with me for a couple of minutes before she offered to cook breakfast, insisting that I take that time to go upstairs, shower and change. So I did, when I was getting dressed into one of my dresses for the day ahead I stood in front of my full length mirror, my hand over my torso, I turned side on and saw a slight bump, one that wasn't there a couple of weeks ago. I smiled rubbing my hand up and down my stomach, before I heard my name being called from the kitchen. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Angela sitting at the breakfast bar conversing with Jane and I smiled, this was a sight I could get used to seeing

"Morning Angela" I said and she turned toward me a smile on her face

"Good morning Maura, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked and I looked at Jane who was shaking her head and making a motion across her throat. I frowned and said

"I'm not feeling very well I think I might go to the doctors and find out what is wrong" I said and she nodded, the smile on her face seemed to have lost some of its spark.

"I'm sure its nothing Angela, just a little tummy bug or something but I need to be sure" I tried to reassure her and she nodded her head

"Well if you need me to I can stay at home and watch over you" she offered and I smiled

"That's very kind of you Angela, but I honestly can't ask that of you, you have work and its your busiest day. I'm sure Stanley won't be to happy if you don't show up" I said and she nodded

"Your right Maura, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call" she said getting up and heading toward the door, grabbing her purse

"Goodbye girls, have a good day" she called before she closed the door behind her.

Jane put a plate down in front of me, covered in streaky bacon and scrambled eggs, I smiled

"Thank you Jane" I said sitting in the bar stool and she turned from where she was standing piling her plate with bacon and eggs a huge smile on her face

"Your welcome Maura" she said before making her way around the table to sit next to me.

"You know if you want me to go to the doctors with you, I'll go" Jane said and I looked at her a smile on my face, and I grabbed her hand in mine

"You don't have to" I said and she frowned before shaking her head and tried to hide the hurt that I had caused

"Jane I'm sorry that was harsh, I was just meaning that you don't have to run around after me, I can't have you doing that. Especially since Cavanaugh gave you the day off" I said and she placed both her hands on my arm, looking me dead in the eye and the most serious look on her face

"Maura when I told you I would look after you I meant that, and if that means starting with taking you to the doctors then so be it. Your my best friend and have been for so long now that I would do anything for you" she said and I smiled feeling the tears threatening to fall again. Jane quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, trying to soothe me.

**A/N: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? AND HOW I CAN CONTINUE FROM HERE WITH THESE TWO I KINDA HAVE AN IDEA O WHERE I WANT TO GO BUT YOUR INPUT IS WELCOME! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange seeing my best friend this involved in my own mess, I had fallen pregnant; couldn't remember who the father was and she was still here by my side reassuring and supporting me as the doctor ran a couple of blood tests. I looked at Jane and saw for the first time a glimpse of something I had never really seen her express toward me before and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. For the longest time I had had a crush on Jane Clementine Rizzoli; I mean she was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, she supported me, loved me and listened to my craziness, didn't accuse me of anything and when the going really got tough she was there for me, I'd never had that before. Not from my mother or father, my bio-mum or bio-dad, nor from ex-boyfriends or old friends, she was one of a kind and that was just one of the many reasons why I loved my best friend. A pair of strong reassuring hands clenched mine and brought me out of my resolve, I smiled and looked at the doctor who had returned

"Well it looks as if you are indeed pregnant. Now if you want us to we can do an ultra sound now or wait until your three month mark when you reach the beginning of your second trimester" she said and I looked at Jane searching for an answer, she smiled and squeezed my hands

"She would love to look at the ultra sound of her baby" Jane said and I nodded my head vigorously.

When the cool gel hit my stomach I gasped a little and then smiled at Jane before looking at the screen, where in just a few short moments I would see my baby for the very first time. I gasped when the doctor pointed out the little peanut sized shape on the screen and I beamed with pride

"Well there's your baby, now at this stage we can't actually tell you the gender but we can listen to baby's heart beat, would you like that?" the doctor asked and I nodded my head vigorously

"Alright then here you go" she said and the little heart beat flooded through the room, and the tears flooded down my face

"I can't believe it, my baby sounds healthy" I gasped and Jane nodded letting a little chuckle escape.

"Alright well everything looks great and on track, I would like to see you in a fortnight" the doctor said and I nodded my head

"Of course" I said as I cleaned my stomach of the gel and repositioned my clothes

"Alright, thank you doctor" I said shaking the doctors hand and grabbing my gear before leaving the room with Jane.

In the car on the way home I asked

"Jane will you come with me to my next ultra sound?" she looked at me from where she sat driving the car and she smiled

"I would love to come, if you want me there" she answered and I sat trying to work out her meaning. Could it be that she liked me too? In the same way I liked her? Was it possible that she would give up swooning over Casey and Gabrielle and fall in love with me instead? Or was she just doing this because I was her best friend and she felt sorry for me?

"Maura?" Jane asked and I looked at her

"What was that Jane?" I asked shaking myself and she smiled that adorably annoying half smile that meant she knew what I hadn't been paying attention to what she said, and I though I saw her expression turn to one of hurt, I couldn't be sure as she was as quick as always to cover it, smiling at me as she asked

"I asked if you were hungry and if so where would you like to eat?"

"Anywhere, I don't mind" I answered reaching out to pat her knee

"Ok how about the Dirty Robber?" she asked and I nodded

"Ok lets go there" I said and she nodded parking the car. I looked around I hadn't noticed that we were already at the Dirty Robber, man this was slightly embarrassing.

Walking into the building we saw that it was almost deserted, so we made our way over to one of the booths and sat down. I sat opposite Jane and she smiled ordering a burger and fries, I ordered my usual leafy green salad with an assortment of vegetables; Jane smirked as she noticed that I had also ordered an orange juice instead off my usual cappuccino.

"What caffeine is bad for the babies development, as is a lot of other things" I said matter of factly and she just shook her head.

We sat in silence for a while before she frowned as her phone vibrated, after sending a quick message to whoever it was, she slammed her phone down on to the table and looked around the room trying desperately to avoid the eye contact.

"What is it Jane?" I asked reaching out to take her hand put she pulled her hands away from mine and I frowned, she never did that not even when we were at the station, so I tried a different tactic one that I was sure would work

"Janey please?" I asked, it took a couple of minutes more before she acknowledged that I'd spoken and she said

"I don't want to dump on you Maur, this is a happy day for you we should be celebrating not talking about this" I looked at her confused, I had no idea what "this" was so how would I know if I would dislike this conversation. However she was my best friend and I loved her so whatever happened to her I would support her as much as it pained me.

"Casey's in town" she whispered and I frowned

"Why is that a bad thing? You've been waiting for him to return from his last tour haven't you?" I asked and she nodded her face falling, pain in her eyes and a haunted expression on her face.

"The last time we talked properly Maur, was about eight months ago. After I lost the baby, and I jumped off the bridge and almost drowned" she explained and I nodded, I guess it made a little more sense as to why she wasn't leaving me here alone by myself.

"When I told him that I had lost the baby he got so grumpy with me and himself; I just - I didn't want to talk to him, I ignored his text messages and his Skype calls I even got Korsak to get operations to block his calls. I just I couldn't face him and I don't think I can now" she told me tears now falling freely down her face

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I asked and she shrugged

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to forget about it. About everything, and that meant dealing with the pain in my own way" she told me and I reached for her hands, squeezing them tightly as she looked at me unsure of where to go from here and I smiled kindly

"Jane, you know I'm always her for you, no matter what" I said and she nodded

"I know Maur, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just I had no clue how to tell you or how to bring it up. Apart from the fact that it has been a really busy year and apart from Christmas this is the first break I've had since returning to work, I just want to spend it with you and maybe even Ma" she said and I smirked, things must be bad if she was wanting to voluntarily spend time with her mum.

When our plates were empty and our bellies full, we made our way back out to the car and Jane drove back to her apartment so she could grab some of her things, since I had offered for her to stay in my spare bedroom until she was ready to head home. She grabbed Jo Friday and even her tortoise William. Walking through the front door of my house an hour later I made my way over to the couch, Jane had headed to the spare bedroom to put her things in there, Jo Friday had leapt up next to me on my right side and when Jane made her way back downstairs she sat on my left hand side, turning on the TV and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch.

**A/N: Hey guys, I really hope this is a good chapter and you like it :D I loved reading your reviews from last chapter and I would really like to hear more from you :D So please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Angela woke us about three hours later to say that she had cooked us dinner, when Jane jumped up and leant over to help me up I smiled and thanked her. We made our way over to the table and sat down for dinner. Angela looked us and smiled

"Are you two alright?" she asked and we both nodded

"Yeah we're fine" Jane said and Angela turned her gaze to me

"I'm great Angela" I said and she nodded, turning her attention back to Jane

"So Jane, I saw Harriet today" when the clatter of cutlery sounded against the plate I looked between Jane and Angela confused, when I didn't get an answer or an explanation I sighed. It wasn't long before Angela started up again however

"She told me that Casey was back in town and that he wants to speak to you whilst he's on leave. He has the next six weeks off and during that time Jane I expect you to have talked with him" she said and Jane rose from the table, storming from the room. I excused myself and looked around the house to find Jane. I found her seated in the garage looking through the tool box to take her mind of what her mother had just ordered her to do and I made my way to her, placing my hand on her back

"Its going to be alright Janey" I tried to reassure and she turned and frowned

"No it's not Maur. Mum won't stop until she knows that I've talked to Casey and right now I don't have the strength to face him nor do I want to" she admitted and I nodded, waiting for her let it out again.

"I mean, when he found out that I'd been shot at and was put on leave he didn't come and support me, help me recuperate, nor did he come when I almost drowned saving an innocent mans life. He knew about both of those instances because Korsak, Frankie and Mum all let him know. The only time he had any contact with me was through a Skype call, which I had arranged and done telling him that our child hadn't made it. He had yelled at me after I told him, accusing me of being reckless and immature for going out by myself, for not taking back up. I can't believe he said it Maur but he did and with every word he shouted at me, my heart broke more and more and I can't think of a worse way to end things but it happened and there is nothing he can do or say to make that pain go away, nor can he take back his actions" she told me and I nodded

"I know Janey, he doesn't deserve your love or your time. But if you do decide that you want to go speak to him I would be happy to go with you" I told her and she nodded

"Thanks Maur, I know you would but right now all I feel like doing is eating ice cream and making myself fall unconscious because of the ice cream coma I'm gonna put myself in" she said as we exited the garage and into the kitchen.

Again we curled up on the couch, this time with the different punnets of ice cream that had been left in my freezer. I was currently making my way through the mint chocolate swirl whilst Jane was pigging out on the orange choc-chip, as we sat eating the ice cream I thought of how far we'd come in the last eight years when I'd moved to Boston to take the roll of Chief Medical Examiner of the greater Massachusetts area, and we'd meet on a very trying case. Jane had been partners with Korsak at the time, long before Hoyt and Frost joined their team. They showed up and made their way into the crime scene after giving their names and badge number, Korsak the more senior member went straight to the body and started quizzing Jane about the crime scene and then they turned to me asking what the cause of death was. I told them that it was what appeared to be a single gunshot wound to the chest but I wouldn't know for certain until I got the victim back to the morgue, Korsak nodded and went to search for anything they may have missed and Jane walked up to me and knelt down next to me

"Are you new?" she asked and I looked up nodding

"Yeah I just took the Chief ME job, I'm replacing Dr Pion" I told her and she nodded

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Homicide Boston PD" she introduced and I smiled

"Dr Maura Isles" I said holding out my hand for her to shake and when she did I returned to examining the body

"Nice to meet you Dr, Vince Korsak" Korsak said before he looked at Jane and ushered her away. It wasn't long after our first meeting that we actually started hanging out. It was a Friday night about a month later, Jane had come off her shift and was walking out of the building on her phone, talking to someone and I was just about to walk into the building as I'd forgotten something when I heard Jane say that she wasn't going to put up with any more shit and she was leaving the person. She was about to walk away when I caught up to her and asked if she wanted to go see a movie, at first she was a little reluctant but then she agreed. That night had been the start of our friendship.

A couple hours passed and I looked out at the coffee table and saw nine empty ice cream punnets lying on there sides as we watched the last minutes of the film Breaking Dawn, honestly the only reason we had sat through the whole thing was because there was nothing else on and we weren't ready to end our pity party just yet. When the credits started rolling, Jane grabbed the ice creams punnets washed them out and then put them in the rubbish bin before walking back over to the couch and helping me up stairs to my bedroom. She said good night before she left and headed downstairs to the spare bedroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and then headed out to my bed. I fell asleep quickly and started dreaming about my future something that I did quite frequently but this time the person who was standing by my side wasn't some complete stranger it was Jane and that made me happy.

I woke and made my way downstairs to get some breakfast before I noticed that Jane was in my kitchen making breakfast and looking completely at home. I smiled and walked toward her smiling as she looked up and announced that breakfast would be served soon. I looked at the time it was after 0800 and I hadn't seen or heard Angela come in, actually I can't remember her being here or in the guest house since after dinner last night.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jane asked and I smiled

"I'm fine, has your mum been in this morning?" I questioned and she shook her head

"No I haven't seen or heard from her since last night" she said and I nodded, glad that I wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" she asked as I sat at the breakfast bar

"I don't know, I'm not on shift today or on call but you are" I said and she nodded "I'll probably just end up hanging here or might go into town to see if I can get some pregnancy books" I finished and she nodded, knowing that I wanted to be as prepared as possible for this baby.

"Well I'll probably be back in time for dinner tonight. Just remember that my mum will be back later" she warned and I nodded

"I know" I said as she put her breakfast in a container to take with her to work and served mine. I smiled and thanked her as she grabbed said container, one of my coffee mugs and then her keys from where she left them yesterday

"Have a good day" I called out after her and heard her answer

"You too".

After cleaning my dishes and the dishes that Jane had left in the sink, I headed upstairs to shower and change before heading downstairs and grabbing my purse and car keys. I drove to the book store and brought as many books to do with pregnancy as possible, even books about after the birth and baby names which I'm sure I will need at a later date. Purchasing the objects the lady behind the counter looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I smiled to myself as I packed the car and then decided that I should do something nice for Jane since she had made me breakfast this morning and would be bringing dinner home tonight. To me that sounded amazing, Jane coming home at the end of the day instead of her faulty apartment that was costing her more money to fix than what it was actually worth, somehow I would have to get her out of there, I just didn't know how.

Grabbing her a burger, fries and a salad as well as her normal latte I got in my car and drove toward the Police Department building. I had my badge so used the workers entrance, and checking the time I saw that it wasn't quite early enough to have lunch so I headed down to my office. I looked through my desk maybe I could bring a couple of things home, like my lap top and possibly even a couple of files that I had put off the day before yesterday because Jane had wanted to go for a run. Signing the chain of evidence and then putting them in my bag along with my lap top I headed out to my car and then walked back in with both Jane and my own lunch. The elevator doors opened and when I walked out I could see Jane at work on the report that she hadn't filled in the day before, I smiled this was were she felt comfortable, this is what gave her the strength to get out of bed every day, chasing down the bad guys and fighting for justice.

Walking over to her desk I looked around and noticed that Korsak nor Frankie were anywhere to be seen

"Hey Jane" I said and she looked up a smile on her face

"Hey Maur, what are you doing here?" she asked and I smiled holding out the bag that held her lunch. She smiled thanking me for it and looked inside curiously

"Burger, fries and a salad. I guess since you brought it I'll eat all my greens" she said a little pout on her face and I felt like laughing

"Well that's because I know you, and also I thought since your choosing dinner we probably won't be having salad. You've got to have your greens Jane" I said and she nodded

"I know, I just don't like them" she said and dug into the burger. I sat in the chair next to her desk and watched as she demolished her burger and fries and then ate her salad with less enthusiasm. When she saw the kale she pulled a funny face and I laughed

"Why'd you put Kale in my salad? You know I hate it!" she wined and I giggled

"Because this is the reaction you always have when you get Kale in your salad" I said and she glared at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.

When I was finished and her lunch break was up I said my goodbyes to the team and made my way home. It took me about an hour to finish my paper work so I decided to read one of the pregnancy books that I'd brought this morning. I don't think I got very far in the book because the next thing I knew I heard screaming coming from upstairs, I woke with a start and heard that it was Jane and heard her make her way back down the stairs, she ran over to the couch, I looked up at her and smiled and watched as she put her hand on her heart to try and calm it down.

"How long have you been here?" I asked and she smiled

"About half an hour, mum and I have been looking high and low for you. Which reminds me" she paused holding up her finger to yell out to Angela to tell her that I was on the couch

"Why didn't you answer me?" she asked returning her attention back to me and I smiled

"Cause I just woke up. I heard you screaming up stairs" I answered and she blushed and tried to hide her head behind the couch

"Oh Maura, Jane and I were worried sick" Angela said cutting off what I was about to say

"No need to worry ma, she's been here the whole time" Jane said and at the confused look that Angela gave Jane smiled

"She was asleep ma" and Angela nodded. I looked around myself and saw that the pregnancy book had fallen on the floor next to the couch, Jane must've noticed too because she was trying to usher her mum out of the lounge and into the kitchen, I smiled and put out my hand stopping her.

"What is it?" Jane asked and I motioned for her to come closer, when she did I whispered

"She deserves to know, besides it won't be long now until I start to show a little" when Jane leaned back she nodded.

"Angela there's something that I need to tell you" I said, Angela who had made her way into the kitchen turned her attention toward me and I got up and walked around the couch

"What is it Maura?" Angela asked and I smiled

"I'm pregnant" I said and in an instant she was around the breakfast bar and pulling me into a hug, bombarding me with questions.

It wasn't until Jane stepped in and pulled Angela back a little that she actually noticed that I had found it difficult to breath.

"So how long have you known?" Angela asked as we made our way into the lounge

"Since yesterday morning" I said and she smiled

"Well thank you for telling me, who else knows?"

"Just Jane" I said and she nodded, I smiled at Jane who was in the kitchen serving the Italian food that she's brought out into three helpings

"How far along are you?" Angela asked and I smiled

"Ten weeks" I answered, which confused Angela

"But you haven't had a boyfriend since you and Jack broke it off four months ago" Angela said confused and I frowned at that, Jack and I had broke it off after he and his ex got into a massive argument about her not wanting me to see their daughter saying that I was corrupting her, Jack had told her to stuff it at first but when she threatened to fight for full custody of the poor girl we split up

"Lets just say it was a stupid drunken mistake" I said and she looked at me a little shocked but then she turned to me and said

"No matter what happened or how this baby was conceived I'll be here to help you Maur" Angela said and I smiled

"I know you will Angela, and I thank you for that" I said and she pulled me in for another hug.

Jane cleared her throat a couple of seconds later and announced that dinner had been dished up and we made our way over to the table. During the meal Angela was telling me all about her pregnancies, things like her cravings to the things you really can't control such as the hormones and emotions. The whole time Jane was sitting there complaining about how she didn't need to hear these things or saying that she didn't want to be put off her meal any more than what she had been. Eventually we stopped talking about things like that and we finished the meal, and looking around at these two lovely supportive women in front of me I couldn't ask for any one more caring or loving than the both of them.

**A/N: Ok here you go guys, now I might not be able to update this story for a couple of days, a week at most as I'm going to be really busy but you guys have been so supportive and I love you all so hopefully you can all bear with me! Please review and tell me what you think, as I've been saying any ideas and suggestions will be taken on board**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed and I was sitting outside the doctor's office waiting for my OBYGN appointment. Jane was by my side reading one of the women's magazines, well looking at the pictures anyway. Over the past two weeks I had felt blessed, Angela and Jane spent every moment we had free together wither it be playing games or watching the game, it was something that had become quite enjoyable. Jane had also spent the last two weeks at my house, only heading to her house to bring more of her stuff over, she'd already brought Joe Friday with her and her tortoise had turned up on the first weekend she had stayed. To be perfectly honest, I liked the idea of her moving in with me, but disliked the fact that she was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Somehow, I would have to admit my feelings to her, I just didn't know how. The only downside to this pregnancy was waking up every morning for the past week and vomiting, a sudden move or really foul odour made me want to hurl and I hated it. I felt a gentle nudge to my side and looked at Jane who had rolled her eyes at me but had a smile on her face. I looked up and saw my doctor, Doctor Andrews and smiled

"Hello Maura, please follow me" she said and I nodded grabbing my purse and following with Jane right behind me.

I was sitting on the bed and Jane was right by my side, one supportive hand on my shoulder, and her other entwined with mine. I felt safe and reassured, whilst Doctor Andrews prepared the ultra sound.

"You alright Maur?" Jane asked and I nodded

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little unsure" I said and she looked at me confused

"I don't know if I want to know the gender of my baby, I mean at this stage and me not being able to clearly see what will be shown, I won't be able to figure it out. However if I don't find out then I have a feeling I might regret it, but I also like surprises" I said conflicted, I felt the reassuring squeeze from Jane and looked up to see the reassuring smile that she gave me

"Follow your heart Maur" she whispered and I nodded smiling my thanks to Jane as the doctor stood at my side with the machine ready. She warned me off the coolness from the gel and I smiled

"Ok so at this stage of your pregnancy Maura, I can see that your baby is developing at the proper rate, I can see its hands and feet, toes and fingers are starting to develop and aren't webbed any more. It is also very healthy, so keep up what you're doing. Do you want to find out the gender of your baby?" she asked. I thought about it, could I stand not knowing, would I be able to wait that long? I bit my lip

"Yeah I would" I said and saw the look Jane gave me, I smiled back at her and she broke out in the most adorable grin

"Right well, it looks like your baby is going to be a little girl" Doctor Andrews said and I squealed in delight. Jane was smiling still and I felt like I could kiss her right then at the good news but I didn't.

After my appointment Jane and I headed to the nearest park and we sat at one of the tables. I looked out at the young families gathered around and smiled, putting a hand on my abdomen a smile on my face. By the beginning of March next year I would be walking around with my little girl. I had never felt like this before but it was a feeling I never wanted to get rid of.

"You alright Maur?" Jane asked and I nodded"Yeah just thinking about the future" I said and she smiled.

"It's looking pretty good for you" she said and I frowned, when I looked over at her she looked like she was about to cry

"What's wrong Janey?" I asked and she shrugged trying to brush it off and change the subject, but I wouldn't let her.

"Come on Janey please tell me" I begged and she sighed

"I just I'm happy for you, and I promise I'll be here for you, but I just feel like this is all the stuff that I'm missing out on because I lost my baby" she said and I smiled sadly reaching out and holding her hand

"I know it's not the way you wished it to be Janey, I mean I never saw it coming either. I mean I never planned on getting pregnant but these things surprise us when we least expect them to" I said and she nodded. To be honest, I was a little upset with her answer. I was hoping she might give just a little hint of what she was feeling, I guess I was never that lucky.

When we finally arrived home, Jane decided to prepare some lunch. So whilst she did that, I picked up the pregnancy book that I had left on the coffee table. When Jane handed me the plate, I smiled and thanked her. She made my usual Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches and on her plate was the same. I started eating and then Jane asked

"So what have you found out about your pregnancy?" I turned to her and smiled she seemed genuinely interested so I told her

"Well as you know by the beginning of the tenth week the placenta is fully formed and the nutrients have started to flow through from me to the baby. The facial features are defined and her tooth buds have started forming, she's starting to grow her finger nails and developing her finger prints, she can open and close her fists and curl her toes, she's probably kicking up a storm right now" I said laying my hands on my abdomen, where there was a slight bump starting to show. Jane looked at me and smiled

"What else?" she asked

"Her vital organs are all growing and the umbilical cord is pumping in red blood cells to her, and then carrying them away. Her kidneys have formed and will start producing bodily fluid. Now that I'm at fourteen weeks her eyes and ears are already in place, she can even scrunch up her face and grimace" I explained and she looked at me, smiling as I did so. I smiled too. This was probably the only time I could talk about all of these things and have her undivided attention.

"I really can't wait to meet her Maur" she whispered and I smiled

"Neither can I Jane" I said.

After lunch Jane and I talked about work and when I was going to take time off work, who was going to take on the Medical Examiner role whilst I was on maternity leave, and who would look after the evidence garage and lab. When I suggested getting someone in to do all of that, Jane rolled her eyes, and said that was why she had Chang. I nodded in agreement, somehow I'd forgotten about her. So it was sorted. I would go on maternity leave some time in December, and bring in Dr. Hagen, who had been generous enough to help on multiple occasions, and he was also someone I knew wouldn't annoy the whole police department whilst I was gone. I would have to sort that out when I returned to work on Monday.

We didn't do much for the rest of the day, just sat and watched movies before I promptly fell asleep on Jane's shoulder. It wasn't long however until I felt Jane picking me up and carrying me up to my bedroom. She placed me down on the bed gently and turned to leave. I woke and shivered when I couldn't feel her touch any more.

"Jane?" I asked and she turned slightly

"What is it Maur? Are you alright?" she asked concerned. I nodded, a weak smile on my face.

"Then what is it Maur?" she questioned and I held out my hand to grab hers

"Will you sleep with me?" I asked. She looked at me, shocked, so I explained

"Please no funny business, I promise I just need the support" of someone I love, I added silently. She paused a moment before she stripped out of her jeans and got into bed. The first thing I did was move closer to her, but not close enough for us to be touching.

I dreamed that night about the future without Jane in it, and when I saw her being shot, I bolted upright and screamed. Jane was sitting next to me trying to calm me down and I sobbed into her shoulder as she ran a soothing hand up and down my back

"It's alright Maur. Whatever it was, isn't going to hurt you any more" she said and I nodded trying desperately to calm down. When I did I fell asleep in her arms, and that was how I found myself when I woke the following morning. Her arms were wrapped around me for most of the night, man I had serious problems that needed to be dealt with.

**A/N: Hey guys so I found time in my busy week to get this posted and I really have to say a big thank you to my new editor and my idea person: ****stlouis.7936! You have been such a great help to me and a great sounding board and we've only just started :D Love you all so much thank you for the support. Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

For the next week after work, a similar scenario would play out. We'd come home from work, have dinner whilst watching a movie, then I would fall asleep and then Jane would carry me up to bed.

For the first couple of days I had to ask her to stay, but by Wednesday night, we were both so tired that she just climbed in. That was probably the first night that I slept through without a nightmare.

By Friday night I decided that if we didn't admit our feelings, then we couldn't continue doing this, sleeping together. It was seriously messing with my head. After work, Jane and I walked through the door and made our way into the lounge. I was about to sit down when Jane asked "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

I felt hopeful that something might happen, so I shook my head.

"Good because I'm going to need the support of my best friend" she said. I looked at her, making my way to her side and grabbing her hands in mine.

Why Janey? What happened?" I asked and she smiled sadly.

"I have to go and talk to Casey and I need you to come with me" she said and I frowned.

"Why do you need me?" I asked feeling suddenly angry and dropping her hands.

Why was she going to see Casey? He had caused her so much pain and hurt. Jane seemed to sense my anger because she looked rather taken aback, she took a couple of steps away from me, and when I didn't calm down, she grabbed her keys off the desk from behind the couch and she left.

I stood there in shock. I hadn't meant to get so angry, let alone take it out on Jane. That wasn't fair. What was worse, was the fact that I knew I had to go after her but I had no idea where Casey lived, let alone where Jane would be. I frowned and collapsed onto the couch, feeling the tears as they rolled down my face and my anger disappear as I sobbed into one of the couch pillows.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and the couch dip as the person sat next to me, I looked up and saw Angela. I sat up, quickly wiping my eyes and smiled sadly at her.

"Are you alright Maura dear?" she asked and I shook my head.

"What is it hun?" she asked grabbing a hold of one of my hands. I looked at her hands covering mine and frowned.

"I think Jane and I just had another fight". Now it was her turn to frown.

"What was it about hun?" she asked squeezing my hand encouragingly.

"She told me that she had to go see Casey, and I got angry at her for wanting to go." I paused to gather my thoughts, then continued, "It's just that he's caused her so much pain. I can't stand to see her hurting anymore because of him Angela." I said and she nodded.

"I know that it didn't end very well between the two of them Maura, but they do need to sort things out. I'm sure all she wanted was for you to go so that she could have your support, the support from her best friend."

I thought about it. Maybe Angela was right. Maybe Jane was asking for my help in her own way. It wasn't often that Jane asked for anyone's help. When she did ask, there was always a reason behind it. I nodded to myself. It made sense. I was so wrong.

"I have to apologise to her." I said getting up. There was a problem. I had no idea where he lived.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked turning to Angela, she nodded and got up.

"When he came back from Afghanistan he moved in with his parents since he wasn't going to be here for long." she explained. I didn't really care about Casey. I just cared about finding Jane.

When we arrived at Casey's parents' house, I got out of the car and made my way up to the door. I waited somewhat impatiently after knocking. When the door opened, I looked at me and frowned.

"Maura. What are you doing here?" he asked. I returned his frown.

"I'm here to see Jane. She said she was coming to see you" I replied. He shrugged.

"She's already been and gone. When she left, she said she was going back to your place."

Well she hadn't headed back to my place, so the only place I could think of was her own apartment.

I said goodbye to Casey and headed back down to Angela, who had been waiting in the car. Getting in, I asked her to drop me at Jane's apartment building. I needed to sort this out without an audience and I needed to do it soon. When Angela pulled up, I saw Jane's car parked in its usual spot. I headed up to her floor and knocked on the door, before remembering that in my rush to leave the house, I forgot to grab my keys which had the key to Jane's apartment. Not knowing how long it would take Jane to return, I slid down the door and sat waiting for her to return.

I felt someone shaking me awake and I looked around blearily, when my eyes meet with Jane's and she smiled sadly.

"Hey Janey" I said as she helped me to my feet.

"How long have you been sitting here?" she asked and I shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked and she checked her phone.

"Five minutes to" she said and I nodded.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"Midnight"

"Oh. Well then, I've been here for about two and a half hours." I said.

"Where have you been?" I asked as she opened the door, turning on the lights before she answered.

"I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head." she answered and I nodded trying to stifle a yawn. Jane laughed.

"Come on Maur." she said taking my hand and leading me toward her bedroom.

"No Jane I need to apologise for being a complete a**, for not going to support you and -" she held up her hand and smiled.

"Apology accepted. If you really have to discuss this, let's talk about it tomorrow because I am exhausted." she said. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok" I said as we walked into her bedroom.

Waking in Jane's bed, I smiled rubbing my eyes before I remembered what had happened last night and I felt horrible. I tensed when I felt Jane wake behind me.

"Morning Maur." she said in her early morning smokey, sexy voice.

"Morning Jane. We need to discuss what happened last night." I said and she sighed.

"Wow Maur. Talk about cutting to the chase. Do we really have to?" she asked and I nodded.

"We can't put it off any longer Jane, you and I both know that." I told her. Jane shrugged and got up. I followed her to the kitchen after making a quick pit stop.

"Here you go Maur." Jane said handing me a mug of tea. I smiled and thanked her then took a seat at the breakfast bar as she started making breakfast.

"I really do have to apologise for my actions last night Jane. I would blame it on the hormones but I can't do that to you. I made a promise to you. When you told me that he was in town, I told you that I would go with you, and I broke that promise. I had plans for us last night, and I didn't want them to be ruined. I took my anger out on you instead of just going with you, and I'm sorry." I said I could feel the tears rolling down my face. Jane was by my side in an instant. Wiping the tears from my face, she pulled me into a hug and I just felt myself lose it. I sobbed into her side, while Jane ran a calming hand up and down my back, whispering reassurances in my ear.

I pulled back and wiped my eyes, and she smiled holding onto my hands.

"You alright now Maur?" she asked and I nodded managing a small smile of my own.

"Yeah." I said and she nodded squeezing my hand.

"Like I said last night Maur, I forgive you. I know that you didn't really want to go in the first place. I mean neither did I, but it was my problem and I had to sort it out. I'm sorry I just left without giving you a chance to explain yourself." she said.

"Its ok Janey. We both did stupid things last night." I said and she chuckled.

"Yeah we did." I smiled at her. Jane went back to the other side of the counter to finish making breakfast. It was Muesli, yoghurt, fruit with seeds on top, which was actually quite nice.

After we'd finished breakfast and Jane had done the dishes, after refusing my help, insisting that I should shower and change. I reluctantly agreed. When I finished, she went into the bathroom and did the same. I sat on the couch and when Jane exited her bedroom she sat next to me. I turned toward her and asked

"So what did you and Casey talk about last night?" she frowned and took my hand for her own strength.

"We talked about losing the baby and feeling disappointed. I gave him back the ring and told him that after what he'd said to me, there was no chance of us getting back together. I told him how much his words had hurt, and made me feel worthless. He reminded me that it was partially my fault, because I had been the one who had gone out on my own and recklessly went after an armed man." she paused letting a sob escape and I squeezed her hands, knowing her well enough that unless she wanted a hug, she wouldn't appreciate it, being freely offered. I also knew that I had to tell her that helping a victim wasn't her fault. Protecting said victim, and making sure that they both had a chance to escape wasn't her fault, and that she was doing her job.

"I know all of this sounds stupid but it is true. It is my fault that I lost the baby." she sobbed and I shook my head knowing that right now I needed to calm her down and get her to see that she'd done the right thing.

Letting go of one of her hands, I placed it on her face and waited until her eyes were looking at mine. It took a while, but her eyes did eventually find mine.

"Janey, this isn't your fault. You were doing your job and everyone, even Casey knows the risk of you doing your job. If it wasn't the beating, it could've been a bullet or a knife. You went out there and did your job. You saved an innocent girls life and protected her at all costs. That takes courage and you did that because that's who you are. Ok it may have been a little reckless not to take back up in with you, but like you said, all of you had split up and you were trying to see where she had gone. None of this was your fault." I told her and she sobbed again.

"If Casey is the only one who blames you, then he's not worth your time. I know it hurts now, and the loss of a child never really leaves you, but you can do so much better Jane, so much more than Casey."

I did my part, trying to get her to see reason and we both sat in silence as she thought about what I had said.

About ten minutes had passed when she removed her hands from my hold and wiped at the tears. She smiled and leaned over giving me a hug.

"Thank you Mau.r" she said and I smiled.

"You're welcome Janey" I said as we pulled apart and she seemed to remember something that I'd said at the beginning of our conversation.

"You said that there was something that you had been planning to do last night, what is it?" she asked and my smile faltered.

"It doesn't matter." I said trying to avoid her question.

"Yes it does matter Maur. Please. Come on, you know you can tell me." she said and I took a deep breath, looking anywhere but at Jane.

"I don't know for how long I've felt this way but I think I'm in love with you." I whispered.

I could feel Jane's grip on my hands tighten. I refused to meet her gaze.

She cleared her throat.

"Y-you're in love with me?"

I nodded, biting my lip. I just couldn't look at her.

"Maur," she said releasing my hands. "Oh Maura."

I could not stifle my sob.

"I-I'm so sorry Jane. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. I-I just thought I had to tell you."

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I bit my bottom lip.

Jane put her fingers under my chin, turning my head towards those intensly warm, brown eyes. She smiled as her fingers brushed away my tears.

"Don't cry Maur. Please don't cry."

She took a breath, still holding my face in her hands.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I feel the same way." I gasped at her in surprise.

"Why do you think I went to see Casey? I had to see if there was a chance for anything with him. In the back of my mind, even if there was, I would break up anyway. I couldn't picture my life without you in it Maur. You and the baby. Us. A family. When Casey said those hurtful words, it finally opened my eyes. I wondered what I had seen in him all this time, for all those years. You were always right in front of me Maur. I was just too stubborn to see it. Too worried about what others might think. Now. Now all I want to do is be with you, to protect you, to love you, to make you happy. Do you want that too Maur? With me?"

I could only shake my head. Words seemed to have left me.

When I found my voice, I stumbled "I-I want nothing more Jane. Nothing less than your love." I closed my eyes, feeling a new batch of tears. I took a deep breath.

"I love you so much Jane." I whispered reverently.

Jane pulled me to her, her hands moving down to my growing belly.

"I love you too Maur. Both of you." She replied, rubbing my stomach slowly. We both lay there in calming quite, enjoying the embrace. Enjoying a new beginning. Enjoying us.

We woke later that morning, actually it was early afternoon. The nap we shared was much welcomed.

As we sat up, Jane looked at me and leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

"How about I pack a bag and we head back to your place?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

Jane kissed my again, this time on the lips and hurried to her bedroom. I could hear dresser drawers being opened and slammed closed. I sat back on the couch, my eyes still closed and touched my tingling lips. The kiss Jane gave me somehow felt different.

Jane stood before me, watching as my finger traced my lips. "Maur. You gonna stay like that or can we go now."

I snapped out of my trance and Jane helped me off the couch.

"I'm sorry Jane. I just got lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Yeah sure. Something like that." She replied leading me to the door.

"Are you going to do that every time I kiss you?" she asked as she locked the door behind us.

She took my hand as we entered the elevator.

I offered a crooked smile. "I just might. Depends on how well you kiss me I guess."

Jane pretended to look offended.

"I happen to know that I can kiss as well as the best of them, maybe even better."

I chuckled.

"I guess I will have to be the judge of that then won't I."

Jane shrugged as she put the bag in the back seat and opened the front passenger door for me.

"I guess you will. We have a lot of practicing to do."

I laughed as she got behind the wheel. My heart felt light and my head felt clear. If this was the feeling of falling in love, I didn't want it to ever end.

**A/N: Hey guys I am back for a little bit here is the next chapter and again I would really like to thank my fave person for the help you are amazing :D Thanks for the reviews and support guys love you all**


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days later, we were sitting on her couch, enjoying each other's silence. We loved just being next to each other. The need for words was never acknowledged. We were comfortable enough with each other. Jane held me close and kissed my temple, her hand rubbing up and down my arm.

"Maur, can I ask you something?"

I turned to look at her curiously.

"You can ask me anything."

"When did you know you were in love with me?"

I smiled remembering the moment when I saw her in her hooker get up. Those expressive brown eyes made my heart melt and I didn't even know her name. I frowned when I remembered my resolve to never let her know how I truly felt as we got to know each other better and as we drew closer, I became conflicted. I sat there looking at Jane with sad eyes. We sat in silence for what felt like forever but was only a couple of minutes. When my eyes met Jane's, I let my breath escape.

"When Casey came into the picture Jane."

"Are you serious?" she asked grabbing my hands and I nodded a small frown on my face, I didn't want this to ruin our friendship nor did I want this to be a laughing matter for her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and my frown deepened.

"Cause you were with Casey by then. And – and you seemed so happy." I whispered.

"What made you think that?" she asked.

"Because when I realised that I had these feelings for you, you and he were dating and I didn't want to ruin it for you, ruin your shot at happiness." I told her and she looked at me stunned.

"Why did you stay when I told you I was pregnant?" she asked and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I could ask you the same thing Jane." I told her and she nodded sheepishly but I told her anyway.

"Because you're my best friend, and because I was telling myself that I could help you and push aside my feelings just to do so. I didn't like it, but I was there for you." she nodded and smiled leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"I'm glad you were there for me then. When I felt like no one else was, you've been the one to help me through so much Maur. I couldn't think of a life without you. I know I've told everyone that I'm not gay or bi, but if I could see myself with one woman, it would defiantly be you Maur." she said and I smiled, my heart beat racing and searching her face.

"Really?" I asked shyly and she nodded.

"Really Maur. I think I love you too." she said and I giggled clapping my hands, which caused a laugh to escape Jane. I looked at her and she smiled, leaning forward and whispering.

"Can I try something?" I nodded and she moved closer, her mouth mere inches from mine. I could feel her breath on my face. When our lips touched, the kiss started off slow and timid but as the seconds past it became more heated and passionate, both of us fighting for dominance. As our tongues tasted every inch of the others mouths I savoured the taste of the morning coffee, the muesli that we had for breakfast and something that was uniquely Jane. When we pulled back fighting to regain our breaths, our heads fell on each other's shoulders and I could help but smile. I was always going to remember our first kiss as something amazing.

"Say it Maur! Please" she begged as I captured her lips in mine.

"I love you" I said a little breathlessly and she smiled doing exactly the same thing.

We were watching a movie on the couch when Jane turned to me and asked a little unsure

"What are we now?" she asked.

"In love." I said and she smirked.

"Not exactly what I was getting at, I mean are we still the same because I definitely don't think that can be possible after that kiss." she said. It was times like these when I realized that under the hard exterior and toughness, she was just as vulnerable as I was.

"We're a couple Janey. I have never felt this way about anyone I've dated. Not even Ian. Everything feels so great. We are going to be amazing because I get to spend every day with my best friend." I told her and she nodded, humming happily.

"How is it you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" she asked and I smiled.

"Because I know you." I said simply and she chuckled, pulling me in for a hug as the movie caught her attention again.

I believe we didn't move from that position until I had the urge to pee. When I moved to get up, Jane looked up at me and frowned because her pillow had decided to move.

"Toilet." She nodded letting go. When I made my way back to the lounge, Jane wasn't there. Instead, she stood in the kitchen, deep in thought. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist but she didn't react. I leaned over and nibbled along her neck until I reached a pulse point. She moaned, turning in my arms and wrapping her own arms around my waist.

"What has you so deep in thought Janey?" I asked and she sighed.

"Something ridiculous." she answered as I kissed her.

"Nothing you say or think is ever ridiculous. Maybe a little silly but not ridiculous." I said and she smirked, scrunching her nose at me.

"Not what I was getting at." she said and I frowned.

"What were you getting at Jane?" I asked.

"I know that we only just started dating, but I've been spending more and more time at your place since we met. Even more since I lost my baby, but I don't think that it makes any difference. I mean 99% of my clothes have found their way into your closet, my animals have made themselves at home, and most of the rest of my stuff I can get rid of or donated." she said.

I gasped. I hadn't been expecting that, but then again, it did make sense. She hardly ever went home anymore because like she said, most of her stuff was already at my place.

"So you want to move in. Like officially move in?" I asked and she nodded.

"Everyone will think it strange but it's better than having to pay rent and repair on a crappy apartment." she said and I nodded in agreement as I looked around.

"Ok so when do you want to start?" I asked and she looked at me surprised.

"Aren't you going to think about it? Freak out because you'll have to make room for me in your closet or get used to my untidiness?" I asked and I did pause for a second, it all sounded lovely; actually something that I'd been waiting a long time to happen.

"Nope, you're all I want, and if that means you moving in with me, then I don't care about the rest of it. Besides, I like having you at home." I said and she smiled leaning down to kiss me. Then I went back to my question.

"So when do you want to start?" I asked and she smiled

"We could start packing now? I can call mum and ask if she'll help." she suggested and I nodded.

"Sounds good, do you have any boxes? I'll start in the kitchen." I said and she nodded heading into her hall cupboard and grabbing out folded boxes.

"Here you go Maur" she said handing me a box that said kitchen on the side and I smirked thinking these were the same boxes that she'd used when she moved in here ten years ago.

When the door opened I saw Angela enter with Frankie and Tommy behind her,

"Jane we're here." Angela screamed.

They hadn't seen me just yet and since I was having a little trouble getting up off the floor they wouldn't see me until I had the chance to ask for help.

"Hey ma! Who else is here?" she asked rounding the corner from her bedroom and saw her brothers.

"Hey Frankie, Tommy. Guess ma roped you in to help huh?" she asked and they both nodded.

"When Ma told us you were moving out, we wanted to see who the lucky guy was." Tommy said. Jane, who was standing next to me looked down and smiled. I held up my hand and she helped me up. As I got to my feet, I saw three jaws drop to the floor as they realised what was happening. Angela was the first to recover and as she did she ran toward us and said

"Oh my God! Maura dear this is wonderful, I had a hunch something like this would happen eventually. It's not every day that Jane will say she'll help with anything unless that person is incredibly special to her." she said pulling me in for a hug. When she let me go she asked

"So when did you two admit your feelings for each other?" We looked at each other and then whispered at the same time.

"A few days ago." Again their jaws were on the floor.

"And you're moving in together?" Frankie piped up and we looked at each other.

"Yeah, most of my stuff is already there. I started staying most nights at Maura's after I lost the baby" she said pausing to see if she could continue.

"And then I found out that I was pregnant and asked if she would stay" I told them. Angela nodded she knew this bit, but the boys hadn't and I smiled.

'It's alright if you guys don't accept it. There is something about Jane that just makes me feel so special." I said and they both nodded.

Eventually when they got over their shock, and hugs and congratulations to both of us were passed around, we separated to pack up the different rooms. Angela helping Jane in her bedroom and bathroom, Tommy helping me in the kitchen and Frankie packed up the things in the lounge.

Maura

When it started getting late, we headed back to my place, directly into the kitchen, Angela helping Jane carry in the few boxes that had been packed and could fit in my car. I had brought in dinner and the six pack of beer and as I grabbed the five plates from the cupboard Frankie and Tommy entered the house with a couple more boxes. By the time all the boxes had been brought inside I had dished up dinner, popped the lids of the cool beer bottles and even made myself a cup of tea. We all headed over to the table and we all talked merrily as we ate.

"So how far along are you Maura?" Tommy asked and I smiled.

"15 weeks" I answered and he smiled nodding, we all knew that he hadn't been there for this part of Lydia's pregnancy so he'd missed out but he had been there ever since he'd found out TJ was his and that was making his family proud.

"How's TJ?" I asked and he smiled.

"He's doing really well. We celebrated his first birthday about two months ago. He's been doing so much since then. He's babbling at us now and trying to form coherent words, he started crawling last week which was kind of mind boggling really." he said and we all smiled at him. When Tommy was talking about TJ or had TJ with him, you could see the change in him. The way his face brightened, and he would always wear the biggest smile. It really was adorable.

"That's so great Tommy." I said and Jane nodded in agreement.

"This is your week with him right?" Jane asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I have a full week with him. We have shared guardianship at the moment. So he has a week with Lydia and then a week with me." he said happily.

"And when did Lydia say that you could resume your relationship?" Jane asked and he smiled sadly. This was the part of his relationship with Lydia that had hurt the most. We were all there when Lydia had told Tommy that they weren't dating again until he had been sober a year, and had proved that he could support TJ and herself. Tommy had done everything in his power to attend every AA meeting he could, and even found himself a small plumbing job where his boss was helping him with his studies, and even gave him shifts were he could work round his time with TJ.

"I have a week and a half left of AA before I reach a year clean and sober." he said proudly and we congratulated him. He was working so hard with this and it made us all so proud.

When dinner was done, and Jane and Angela excused themselves to do the dishes, Tommy pulled me aside and said

"Are you able to help me set up a date with Lydia? I want it to be really special and quite fancy for our first official date." he asked and I nodded, quite pleased that he was asking me for help.

"Yeah I could organise something that won't be too expensive, but still be incredibly beautiful for you and Lydia." I said.

"Thank you so much Maur." he said hugging me close and then heading toward the rest of his family.

Frankie was standing by the breakfast bar drinking his second beer and Tommy was standing next to him talking about all the changes that had happened since he'd left prison, especially the ones that had developed in the last year.

I thought of them too. Jane and I had had the biggest fight we'd ever imagined possible. She'd saved my life countless times, and we'd laughed and cried. She'd been trying to decide wither or not to say yes to Casey's proposal, she'd even been pregnant and lost the baby. She'd saved numerous other lives and almost drowned. We'd all lost someone close to us and that was probably the hardest thing to cope with and understand.

I came out of my thoughts when I felt arms wrapping around me.

Jane.

"Are you alright Maur?" she asked and I nodded not understanding why she would think otherwise.

"You're crying Maur." she whispered in my ear. I tried to wipe the tears away but Jane beat me to

it.

"I was thinking about the changes we have been through in such a short time, but the one that hurt the most was losing Barry." I explained and saw everyone else nod. It had been tremendously hard for all of us to move forward after the loss of our colleague but most of all the loss of a really great and understanding man.

"Yeah it is." Frankie said. I looked around at the others, Angela was almost crying, Frankie looked torn between whether to laugh or cry at the memories that were probably playing through his mind, Tommy who hadn't known him as well as we had, was the strongest of us all. Then I looked at Jane and the unshed tears in her eyes. The loss of her partner and friend was probably even more painful for her than what it had been for me. The trust that had been found between the two, the fun and laughter, jokes and tears that they had shared coming back to hit her hard.

"Hey I'm sorry I brought it up" I whispered and she nodded and buried her face in my hair.

"It's alright Maur. I know it hurt you too; He saved your life as well, you guys had a pretty great relationship." she whispered back and I nodded.

It was true he had been there twice when I'd almost died, after he'd made sure that the suspect was dead and that Jane had made sure the scene was safe he was always checking to make sure I was fine. The first time had been when I'd gone to the prison with Jane to talk to Hoyt, when he'd supposedly been on his death bed. Instead, he had trained a guard to be his apprentice. I still remember the voltage from the stun gun that had struck me and coursed through my body, knocking me out for however long it was until Frost and Korsak had entered the room. Frost had me in a supportive hug before Jane had even left Hoyt's side, still in shock after killing her own bête noire.

The second time was when Dennis had tried to make me one of his creations by trying to turn me into a sculpture like he'd done his mother, and two prostitutes. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Jane, I probably would've died with Dennis when he'd committed suicide by falling into the elevator shaft.

Yes memories were powerful and the emotions they held could break us in too. These memories were like that but we refused to be broken. Frost would not have wanted us to remember him with tears. He wanted us to remain a family, sharing the good times and the bad. Embracing the changes. I couldn't help but put my hand on my growing stomach. Yes change was good. Jane kissed my neck and put her hands over mine. Change was good.

**A/N: Here you go guys :D I hope you like it and welcome to the new readers. Thank you for the reviews! I would like to say hi to my bestie who just told me she's been reading my stories :D Hiya! Please review and I hope you let me know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note before you guys read, some of you read this chapter and asked for the bleeped out stuff to be changed so I have changed it, for those who haven't read the chapter yet I don't think it will matter too much :D Enjoy**

Jane and I walked in the door to our house.

We'd officially been living together for five days, but hadn't spent very much time together outside of work due to a case that we had caught the afternoon after we had finished moving Jane to my house, now our house.

She'd also spent the last couple of days with her apartment manager to settle the contract and get the last month of rent and power bills out of the way.

We were both exhausted and it didn't really give us much hope of doing anything but getting dinner and going straight to bed, especially since Angela had been kind enough to cook for the last couple of days, today was no different.

She smiled as we entered the kitchen and asked

"Did you close the case?" We both nodded

"Yeah just managed to catch the killer before he headed through customs" Jane replied as she leaned over to kiss her mums cheek.

"That's good. Now you'll be able to catch up on your sleep." she said patting Jane's cheek.

"We have the weekend off as well, we plan on spending it together and assuming we don't catch a case on Monday, we'll have that off too."

Jane heard me sigh and looked at me a glint in her eye and a knowing smile on her face.

I was exhausted and I just wished that I could curl up in a ball for the next month, but I knew that wasn't possible. After dinner and Jane and I didn't even wait up to watch TV or chat with Angela. We wished her a goodnight before heading up the stairs to our bedroom, something that I would never get tired of hearing.

We changed quickly and brushed our teeth in the large en suite bathroom standing side by side at the sink.

Tiredly we followed each other out to the bedroom. I turned down the covers and slipped in between the sheets. I sighed tiredly and smiled as Jane joined me.

"Night Maur, love you" Jane whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her hands on my abdomen.

"Love you Jane. Night." I said as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke the following morning to light breath on my stomach followed by a gentle caress.

I smiled trying not to show that I was awake and missed Jane's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey baby girl, my name's Jane. I may not be your mummy or your daddy but I think I love you already and I know that your mummy loves you so much more. I want to tell you how amazing your mum is. She is brilliant and smart. Honestly, she's a genius and I sometimes feel like I don't deserve her. She's worthy of so much more. Your mummy and I started out as friends and then we grew closer. We became best friends and pretty soon she was the one I turned to when I was upset or in danger. She's so incredibly supportive of everything I do, even if she doesn't agree with 99% of the choices that I make." she paused and I heard her choke a little before she continued.

"Anyway baby, I just thought I'd let you know how perfect your mum is and how much we both love you already. I hope you can hear me baby." she whispered this last bit and I felt the tears slide down my face. Jane ran her hands up and down the slight bump and when I sniffled she looked up slightly stunned.

"You heard that?" she asked, and I nodded smiling at her making her blush.

"Yes Jane. It was beautiful." I told her and she tried to hide her face behind her hair and I stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Jane," I said holding her hand and she looked at me and I smiled to her "I love you" I said and she made her way up the bed and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you more." she said before returning the kiss.

Once we had dragged ourselves out of bed, and I'd done my morning bathroom run Jane and I headed downstairs to get breakfast. We walked into the kitchen and saw Angela was in the kitchen buzzing around enthusiastically and I smiled.

"Morning Angela" I said and she turned.

"Morning Maura dear. Jane" she said and we looked at each other, Jane slightly more confused than I was.

"What's wrong Ma?" she asked and it was Angela's turn to look confused.

"Nothing Jane." she said. When Jane caught my eye, I shrugged. I had no idea what was wrong with Angela.

"Ma?" she asked again and Angela turned to her, pulling her in for a hug. Jane tried not to squirm out of the hug, but from where I was standing, I could see a happy smile on Angela's face.

"Shaun asked me out." Angela said excitedly and I congratulated her immediately, as did Jane.

"So your restarting your relationship?" I asked and Angela nodded.

"I found what I was looking for, that piece that I needed, the answers I was looking for. I'm not going back to work but I am starting anew with Shaun." she said and Jane smiled.

"That's great Ma, he's good for you" Jane said hugging her mum again. It would take an idiot not to see the love and adoration that the two had for each other and how good they were together. Angela's divorce didn't matter, nor the fact that Shaun had lost his wife and son and barely spoke to his daughter because of the same loss. They had each other and were able to sort through their problems, there to help each other through everything.

Whilst Jane and I had breakfast, Angela said her goodbyes and told us not to wait up for her.

I smiled at Jane who sat relieved and squeezed her hand, she looked at me and smile.

"I'm just glad to see mum happy again. It seems like everything is going right for all of us now doesn't it?" she asked. I sat in thought for a minute.

Tommy was going on a date with Lydia this afternoon so TJ would have his parents together again

Angela and Shaun were back together

Jane and I were in a relationship.

The only one who wasn't was Frankie, at least not that I knew of.

"Yeah we're all settling down, apart from Frankie. Do we know anything about Frankie?" I questioned and she shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard him talk about anyone for a while. Maybe he's not interested in anyone at the moment." she suggested. I thought about it. It could be a possibility I guess.

Jane and I had just settled down to watch a movie when the doorbell rang.

Jane got up to answer and when I looked up, I saw Tommy dressed in a nice looking suit, with TJ in his arms and TJ's back pack on his shoulder and smiled,

"Very flash Tommy." Jane teased.

"You look great Tommy." I said and he nodded his thanks. He came into the lounge, Jane behind him and looked at both of us.

"As you both know this is the first date that Lydia and I have been on in over a year and we want it to be special. I wouldn't leave TJ with you guys, but there was no one else. I tried and no one was free and I know you guys just started dating and this is your weekend off but please?" he begged. He looked so pitiful. I looked at Jane, she looked eager to do it.

I knew that she would do anything for her family, she was a protector, but when it came to her nephew she was putty and I smirked.

"Of course we'll look after TJ." I said and Jane smiled, clapping her hands as she took him out of Tommy's arms.

Tommy placed the back pack on the floor next to the couch and explained everything to us making sure we knew his schedule before he was ready to go. As Tommy headed for the door, I remembered something that had been nagging me.

"Tommy who else did you ask to look after TJ?" I asked.

"I asked mum, she said she couldn't since she's out on a date with your boss. Then I rang our normal baby sitter but apparently she is in Canada attending a relatives' funeral. I couldn't reach Frankie, and I don't trust Lydia's mother with TJ by herself." he answered and we nodded, it made sense.

With reassurances that TJ would be fine and that we would follow the schedule to the T, he left for his date with Lydia and we resumed the movie as TJ sat on Jane's knee.

We were watching Frozen, which I had somehow managed to get Jane to watch and I realised that as we sat here watching with TJ, that Jane, no matter how much she denied being the maternal type, actually was really good with children. I had seen it every time she was faced with a young child or teen that was involved in a case in some way. It became even more pronounced the first time we looked after TJ together, and grew as she went through her pregnancy. She even grieved and mourned for the loss of her baby.

Now as I sat next to her, answering the little questions that TJ was asking (mainly through pointing at the screen) and making sure he was comfortable and warm, I knew that she was going to be a great mother.

After the movie was finished and we'd had dinner, Jane and I took TJ up to bed. He would be sleeping in the spare bedroom upstairs. Both Jane and I sat on either side of him and read the book that had been packed in his bag. Aladdin.

Jane was reading the book, and I was listening with TJ, who was curled up next to Jane making sure he could see the pictures. I slowly drifted off to sleep as Jane's gentle voice drifted around the room as she told the story.

My shoulder shook gently and woke up, looking into the intense brown eyes that I had come to love.

"Hey sleepy head." she whispered and I smiled up at her, turning over and realising that TJ was next to me fast asleep.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"No more than 15 minutes. Come on, we'll go straight to bed." she said helping me up off the bed and securing an arm around my waist so that I didn't fall over on the short walk down the hall to our bedroom.

When we were dressed and under the blankets, I curled up real close to Jane and felt her starting to kiss the pressure point behind my ear, before making her way down to the curve of my neck. It was beyond pleasant and I couldn't help but moan, which made her suck a little harder.

I pulled back and hungrily took her lips in mine, and before we knew it, we had to pull away for air.

Her hands were running up and down my body, and mine were making little patterns along the curve between her hip and waist as we stared at each other, willing our breathing back to normal.

Resuming the heated kisses, her hands now roamed all over my body, leaving a heated fire in their wake. Jane suddenly stopped, pulling her lips from mine.

"Is everything alright Jane?" I asked. She nodded, but when I raised a sceptical eyebrow at her, she shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. I nodded vigorously. I was more than ready for this.

"Jane, I'm surprised we managed to last this long." I said leaning forward, taking her in another passionate kiss.

"I'm positive Jane, we don't have to go fast. We can take as much time as you want, but please, just make love to me." I told her using my free hand to frame her face and pull her closer for a kiss.

As if my plea was all she needed, her hands once again began to gently stroke along my body as she once again found my lips.

I closed my eyes, as I revelled in her touch. It felt as if she was mapping every curve of my body, committing it to memory. I couldn't help the gasps and sighs that started to come from my mouth.

"Jane please." I said in a reverent whisper.

Jane was now kissing the space between my breasts. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Please what Maura?" Her brown eyes now looking almost back.

"Please I want you to touch-"

"Touch what Maura?"

She blew lightly on my right nipple which puckered and hardened in response.

"Yessss." I hissed.

"I take it you liked that." I could hear the chuckle in her voice and she blew on my left nipple.

I felt the heat pool between my legs and squirmed under her. I was sure she felt it too.

"Do you want me to do this?" she asked as her tongue flicked out and lightly teased my nipple. Leaving it wet. Without stopping she moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

I arched into her, begging for more. My thoughts were starting to slip as my body was concentrating on the sensations Jane had started to create.

She blew on my nipple again and this time, without warning, sucked one into her mouth, moan from the taste. I was still arched into her, saying utter non sense as she alternated between licking and sucking. She adjusted herself between my legs and I found myself automatically wrapping around her waist. I was sure she could feel my wetness.

She released my nipple with a pop and kissed her way down to my navel, dipping her tongue inside. Her journey continued, as she kissed the inside of one leg, then the other.

"Jane please." I begged again.

She ignored me. "Maura your skin is so soft and you taste –" she paused to lick the inside of my leg again and rubbed her chin against my skin.

"You taste like heaven."

Her face was between my legs as I leaned up on my elbows to watch her. I ran my fingers through her hair as she inhaled my scent.

"I will never get tired of you or this Maura." She said leaning in to place a kiss on my centre. I shuddered from the feel of her mouth.

She licked my folds slowly, working her way from the outside in. As much as I wanted to watch, the sensation was overpowering and I lay back against the pillow, one had gripping the sheet and the other in her hair.

I felt her tongue dip inside me, almost making me shriek.

Jane paused. "Maura, TJ is in the next room. If he wakes up, you will be staying up with him until he goes back to sleep."

I raised on my elbows again, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so good at what you are doing then."

Jane laughed and continued her ministrations.

Her tongue stroked my clit, causing my hips to rise from the mattress. The grip I had in her hair tightened as I pulled her closer.

I was panting now. She knew I was close as the hair pulling grew frantic. As she sucked my clit into her mouth, two fingers entered my hard. She pumped in and out quickly as my bucking hips kept pace.

"Yes, yes, yes, yessss. Jane!" I was chanting in a harsh whisper.

Jane released my clit and licked around her fingers that were still pumping in and out.

"Come for me Maura. I can feel you're almost there." She said softly.

I was struggling to find my breath, to find words to say. Nothing would come out but panting.

Jane dipped her head again and attacked my clit once more with vigour.

I couldn't take it any more. I started to shake, then I felt myself clamp down on her fingers. "Jaaaane" I almost wailed but at the last moment remembered to keep my voice down. It came out as a half sob, half sigh. Jane's fingers remained inside as she rode out my orgasm.

When I finally stopped shuddering, she withdrew, much to my disappointment.

She sat up and licked her fingers clean, then leaned down to lap my glistening juices."

I looked at her through hooded eyes. The sight was beyond sexy.

"Come up to me." I said softly.

Jane smirked and after a final lick of her fingers, lay beside me. We shared kisses that soon became heated as I could taste myself on her lips.

"How will I ever survive you Jane?"

"I guess you won't" she said chuckling

I playfully swatted her shoulder.

"Just wait until I get my breath back. I'll show you."

Jane hugged me close, placing a noisy, sloppy kiss on my temple.

"You better show me Maur."

I snuggled close and closed my eyes.

"Don't you worry Jane. I am a doctor. I know where all your erogenous zones are and we have all night to find them."

**A/N: Thank you again to my amazingly talented friend who gave you the incredible fluff at the end and fixed all my mistakes, love you xx And to you the fans who keep on coming back for more and reviewing each chapter I love you as well, I look forward to reading the reviews just as much as I enjoy writing. Anways you guys know what to do :D**


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed before we actually found ourselves alone in our house.

We'd both been working like crazy on cases that were more hectic than we could ever imagine.

Cases from a murdered undercover narcotics detective, to our most recent case. The murderer had been kidnapping females from the age of 12 to 16, keeping them for three days, raping them, then killing them and dumping the bodies where he would kidnap the next victim.

He'd done that to five victims and somehow we had been lucky enough to catch him before he killed victim number six.

Priority cases like this left us drained, so when we'd return home at night, we would fall into each other's arms only to wake the next morning and go back to work.

Luckily Jane had been given a three day break, which meant valuable recovery time. Well that had been the plan before we'd gotten a call from my mother saying that she was coming to town for a couple of days to see me. Angela had already made arrangements to stay with Sean for the next couple of days, so my mother would have the guest house.

The next couple of hours saw Jane and I rushing around the house making sure that it was spotless and acceptable for my mother's standards.

There was a knock on the door and I rushed to answer it. Jane was still upstairs showering so I had time to greet my mother and let her settle in.

"Bonjour Maura darling." mother said reaching forward and kissing both cheeks. I offered to take her bag and she shook her head, entering the house and making her way into the lounge.

We chatted for a couple minutes before she excused herself and headed into the guest house. Jane entered just as the door closed and I smiled.

"Constance arrived safely I take it?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes she did." I replied and she smiled making her way over to my side and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"That's great" she whispered before nuzzling her way into the curve of my neck. I moaned and snuggled closer, asking for more before we heard the door opening. Jane quickly broke our embrace and left a quick kiss on my cheek before she pulled back and put a little space between us, especially since we hadn't told her about our relationship or about the baby.

My mother walked into the room and turned toward us and she smiled.

"Why bonjour Jane. What a nice surprise." she said and Jane smiled her greeting.

"Hello Constance, I hope your trip was pleasant?" Jane asked politely.

"Oh it was. Spain is lovely this time of year." she replied.

After making small talk in the kitchen, Jane ushered us into the lounge and headed back into the kitchen for the cups of coffee and tea.

"So Jane I hear that you just closed a very tough case." mother said trying to make more small talk. I looked over from where I was sitting on the couch, and saw the shock on her face quickly turn to one of understanding.

It was still hard for my mother and I to talk about things, but work was always a topic that we could both discuss for hours, though our relationship was slowly improving.

"Yes we just solved a brutal serial rape/homicide. It was so tragic and gruesome that I will spare you the gory details of the whole thing but it brought many a sleepless night." Jane told her cautiously.

Mother smiled as Jane handed her the mug filled with her coffee.

"Thank you Jane."

"You're welcome Constance." Jane said turning around and walking over to the couch with my mug of tea.

Conscious of the fact that my mother was in the room, Jane didn't sit as close as she usually did, and for that I was thankful and a little hurt but I quickly got over it.

We continued to talk about life and work. When Constance excused herself to catch up on a bit of sleep after her flight, we nodded and bid her good night.

When we sure that she was safely back in the guest house, I turned toward Jane and said

"We need to tell her." I said simply. Jane looked up from what she was doing and nodded.

"I know baby, we do." she said and I smiled making my way over to her giving her a sweet kiss.

"Tonight before dinner. I invited Angela, Sean and your brothers plus Lydia and TJ for dinner.

Jane looked at me, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were down here cleaning and I'd just gotten out of the shower when Angela called." I explained.

"Ok. What are we making and when is everyone supposed to get here?" she asked

"Everyone will be will be arriving after 7. Mother asked to woken up at 6, which will give us an entire hour to tell her. Angela said that she will bring dessert, so all we have to do is cook the main meal. I was thinking maybe a roast of some kind." As I reached into the fridge, pulling out a large wrapped package. Jane quickly agreed and gave me a quick kiss before asking me to start preparing the vegetables.

Once the meat was in the oven roasting, Jane started to clean up the kitchen, banishing me to the lounge to rest. Reluctantly I made my way over to the couch and grabbed one of the pregnancy books that I had been reading.

"What is the baby doing right now?" she asked as she was wiping her hands with the towel. I looked back down at the book, trying to find a way to explain what was happening to the baby without all the science-y stuff.

"Well her skeleton is changing from soft cartilage, hardening into bone starting in the arms and legs. The nervous system is rapidly maturing and the nerves are being connected to the rest of her body, from the brain down the brain stem and to the spine which is beginning to extend through to the torso and limbs. Sensory development is occurring. The brain is designating different areas for smell, taste, feel, vision and hearing. At this stage, the baby may be able to hear mother's heart beat and voice, and may also be sucking its thumb. I haven't felt her kicking yet or moving around, which some people feel from about 18 weeks onwards, and I'm almost twenty weeks" I told her and she nodded looking down at the round bump. I loved the look .on her face. It was pure pride and happiness.

I checked the time and excused myself, handing the book to Jane who rushed to put it back on the bookshelf in the spare bedroom. I made my way over to the guest house, and knocked on the bedroom door.

"That time already Maura darling. Alright I will be over in a few minutes." she said and I nodded turning to head back to the main house.

I entered to find that Jane had just put on the vegetables. It was almost 6:30, which did not .leave much time for us to tell mother. My hope was that if it was anything like telling Angela, then we would have nothing to worry about. At least that what I hoped anyway.

Jane and I were sitting on the couch next to each other when mother walked in and took her seat on the chair next to us. She smiled and I looked at Jane to get her help with starting things off. I was suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Constance did you have a good sleep?" Jane asked clearly just as nervous as I was."Yes Jane I did, but this isn't why the two of you are acting like nervous teenagers is it?" she asked and we nodded guiltily.

"Uh well Maura and I are sort of in a relationship." Jane said taking my hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"Well I can honestly say that I'm surprised, but does she make you happy Maura dear?" mother asked turning toward me and I smiled,

"Yes Mother. She's made me happier than I ever thought any one could be. It's been the best six weeks of my life." I told her and she nodded a faint smile on her face.

"Alright then. As long as you make each other happy, I can see no problem with it." she said and Jane smiled leaning over and kissing my cheek whispering

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." I turned to her and smiled mouthing 'I know' back to her.

"Mother there is something else that I need to tell you, and I know that you're probably going to dislike me a little for how it happened but I do believe that I've found the best way for things to work." I told her and she looked at me a little confused, I took a deep breath and told her the truth.

"I'm pregnant mother, 20 weeks now. It happened because of a stupid mistake but I'm not doing anything to risk my baby's life and having an abortion never crossed my mind. Jane is helping me and so are the Rizzoli's. They want to be involved in this little one's life and I want you and father to be as well." when I looked at my mother her mouth hung open before she recovered and closed it. She took a deep breath, nodded and smiled.

"Your father and I would be honoured to be a part of the baby's life Maura dear." mother told us and Jane hugged me close.

"Do you know what you are having?" mother asked.

"A little girl" I told her and her smile grew wider face.

It was an interesting conversation from then until Jane's family started to arrive. Something had changed in the atmosphere, making it more charged and happy. When the others entered the living room, mother stood up and made her way over to Angela wrapping her in a friendly embrace and kissing both cheeks. I was shocked.

"Angela darling. It's so nice to see you again." Mother was genuinely enthusiastic, not as she often did where there was no emotion behind it, this was happiness and pride.

"Oh Constance it is lovely to see you too." She stepped aside and gestured behind her. "You remember my sons Frankie and Tommy." Angela motioned to both men standing behind her, Tommy with his arms around Lydia and TJ, and Frankie standing awkwardly.

"Oh yes, of course how are you both?" mother asked both of them politely.

"We're great." They both answered.

"Who is this beautiful woman and charming little man?" mother asked.

"This is my girlfriend Lydia and our son TJ." Tommy announced proudly. I caught Jane's eye, knowing that since their "first" date over a month ago, they were going from strength to strength. There was a quick knock on the door before Sean came in. He kissed Angela's cheek before looking over at Constance.

"You must be Ms. Isles" he said walking over to mother and shaking her hand whilst they kissed each other's cheek.

"Please call me Constance, and you are?" mother asked and Sean smiled a little sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I'm Sean Cavanaugh. Chief of the Boston Homicide Department and Jane's boss." he said and mother nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." mother said ushering everyone into the lounge.

Tommy, Lydia, TJ and Frankie followed them into the lounge as the rest of us made our way into the kitchen. Sean tapped me on the shoulder and smiled.

"These are for you" he said and I smiled thanking him as I took the bottle of wine and the bouquet of tiger lilies.

"Thank you Shaun they are beautiful." I said grabbing a vase from the cabinet. He smiled kissed Angela again making his way into the lounge, unsure of how he can help.

"How did your mother take the news?" Angela asked quietly.

"About which bomb shell?" I asked and she smiled.

"Both."

I looked at Jane who nodded with encouragement, and told her.

"She took it surprisingly well. She said that as long as we were happy then she saw no problem with it. As for telling her about the baby well she was ecstatic."

"But you didn't tell her the whole story, just the main parts that will keep her from questioning it." Angela said and I felt the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"Yes ma we did. Maura thought it was what was best for Constance. You're different because you know the risks of our jobs, and what can happen to us. Maura's trying to keep that side of it out of her mother's consciousness." Jane whispered and Angela nodded.

"She's not stupid you know." Angela said and we both nodded. Angela opened her mouth to say something else, but Jane shushed her and asked her to help with the last of the dishes that would go with dinner.

Dinner was served and we all made our way to the table. I sat at the head of the table, Jane on my right side, Frankie on my left, mother was next to Frankie and Angela next to Jane. Sean sat next to Angela, and Tommy, TJ and Lydia were all sitting at the other end of the table. Looking over at the spare chair in between Tommy and mother I smiled as I thought that by this time next year that space would be filled with my own addition to this weird and ever changing family. I couldn't wait.

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to post, trust me I didn't think it would but I've been really busy with job interviews and theatre. I apologise ten fold, you guys are amazing :D Please review and let me know what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

On the last day of my mother's stay, she asked us if we would take her to the airport as she had an early evening flight, but wanted to spend the day with us for as long as possible.

I was happy she wanted to spend time with us. Mother and I had spent a couple of hours by ourselves the day before when Jane had been called over to babysit TJ.

We'd talked about arrangements for Christmas and what would be happening this year. She thought it be best that she and father hold Christmas at their Boston house, the house I grew up in.

It sounded like a great plan but when I told Jane about it, she seemed a little hesitant until I reassured her that her family was invited too. So now we were sitting the airport, mother sitting in the chair next to me, hoping it would be a long wait for her flight back to Switzerland and my father. Finally the flight was called and she stood, wrapping her arms first around Jane and then pulled me into a tight hug, whispering that she would see me at Christmas. She tried her best to hide her tears.

Jane held my hand as we waved to mother who turned with a final wave and kiss as she headed through the gates and down the ramp, soon out of site.

"I'm gonna miss having Constance here, she's been such a great guest." Jane said and I smirked. I knew how much she wished we had been alone over the last couple of days but when Sean had found out that we had been stuck with my mother for our leave, he told us that we could have an extra day.

I was sure that his sudden gift had something to do with Angela, but I wasn't complaining.

Leaving the airport and driving home, we decided that what we needed more than anything was just to be together.

It had been a very long three days, with only feather light touches and chaste kisses when we were sure that no one was looking. Somehow it had reminded me of when we were at work and Jane didn't want to get caught by anyone.

Her team and boss were fine with the idea of us together, but not everyone in Homicide agreed with our choice. I knew from the days that Jane came home ready to beat someone up, she had heard a snide comment or joke at our expense.

Entering the house, we walked in to see Angela and Frankie in the kitchen.

"Hey Ma, Frankie." Jane said kissing her mother on the cheek and lightly punching Frankie in the arm.

"Hey Jane, Maura" Angela greeted, I smiled before Jane asked

"What are you guys doing here?" I looked at her and scowled. She made a face before turning back to her family.

"We thought that since you and Maura were taking Constance to the airport we would make you dinner." Angela answered, Jane turned to Frankie and he started to nod but then he looked at Angela and said

"Dad's back in town. Ma called me over and asked if I could stay with her until you guys got back." I looked over at Jane and knew what was going through her head.

Why was her father back in town? And what did he want?

"I was going to call Sean, but he's busy at work. I called Frankie and told him that he had been into the Division One café whilst I was there this afternoon but he didn't see me and Frankie came rushing right over. I think he might be looking for the two of you. I have no problem if you want to see him while he's in town. Just be safe!" Angela said and as I moved closer to Jane I felt the tension come back.

She hardly ever got wound up like this any more, but with the mention of Frank Senior, she was back to square one. I knew that at the moment she wasn't going to be alright with me reassuring her, but I knew that if I let it eat away at her for too long, we were both going to be in deep trouble.

With dinner over and Angela retiring to bed in the guest house, the emotions that Jane had been so desperately keeping deep within her came flooding out of her as she collapsed on the sofa.

I sat next to her and held her close, knowing that the last time that Frank had actually been in town he'd told her that he had cancer but I knew Jane.

This wasn't just about the cancer or the fact that her father was in town. It was because her parents were no longer together, the fact that her father had abandoned them and only came back when he wanted something from them hurt her.

I knew that she liked to stay strong, especially around her family. As the oldest child, and the one that always supported Angela when things got rough, Jane had to push aside her feelings. It was moments like these, where she let it all out.

I knew from the moment that I met Jane, she was particularly close to her father. She would have done anything for him, but when he left, her heart was ripped out and crushed to pieces. I made sure I was always there to help her put the pieces back together again.

"Jane, it's alright. I'm sure he's back for a visit. You told him that you wouldn't mind that from time to time." I tried to remind her, trying to get her to see that they hadn't exactly left on a positive note. Letting out one last sob, she sat up and tried to straighten her clothing.

"I know Maur. I just -" she cut herself off and I tilted my head, grabbing for her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"You what Jane?" I asked and she frowned

"It's just that even though we left on kind of even ground, he didn't come back and support me when I was in hospital. It was like he didn't even care. He didn't come back when I needed him, and I've needed him so much over the past year, more than I care to admit. Somehow I just feel like deep down this whole mess with my parents was to do with me,"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Jane put two fingers against my lips preventing me from speaking, then continued,

"I know it's not, but I just keep on wondering what if, you know?" she asked searching my eyes for an answer.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jane. I feel like all I can do is be here for you like always. Be the sounding board that you need when things like this threaten to knock you down. Be the one you confide in because that's what we do, that's what we've done since day one. You've helped me through so much of my own problems, now I can be here for you." I told her pulling her close and kissing her forehead. When I pulled back she had a pained smile, something that I didn't want to see too often.

"What happened to all the science, the theories and facts that could back up what I'm going through?" she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice and I gave her the look before she shrugged, grabbing my hand so that we could head upstairs to bed.

After exiting the bathroom Jane crawled her way up the bed and hovered over me.

"Thank you for always being there Maur" she whispered before her lips crashed down against mine. When her mouth started making its way to the pressure point behind my ear I felt a moan escape, making her nibble just a little bit harder.

"Always Jan-eeee" I squealed as she ran her hand under my silk nightie and her fingers ghosted over my breast, making my nipples instantly hard. It was thrilling the way just a light touch could make me react like that.

When she started making her way down my body, I felt goose bumps rise and knew that I wasn't going to last long.

Jane dragged her hand slowly down my body until she reached the between my legs.

"Umm. You are so wet for me." She purred against my thigh, her warm breath against my leg sending shivers through my spine.

Every time we made love, it was like we had been missing so much of what the other had to give, all because we hadn't been ready to admit our feelings and jump in the deep end. Now here we were together, completing each other. Jane flicked her tongue against my clit, causing me to gasp.

"Jane, oh god, please." The feeling was delicious and sensual all at once. I was close to the edge faster than I wanted to be. Instead, I encouraged Jane to go faster by bucking my hips to match the strokes of her tongue, encouraging her to go faster. When she looked up at me through those long luscious eyelashes, I saw the hunger in her eyes and knew that I was going to enjoy whatever it was she had planned. She moved from my clit to my dripping folds making pant. I was humming as she continued to lick and the gasped when she sucked my clit into her mouth.

"J-jaaaane. Pl-pl-eease. I am going to c-come." Bucking into her mouth when she stuck a finger inside my hole, and then another, with each stroke hitting my g-spot and causing me to ground my hips with every movement. I didn't last much longer as I felt myself tighten around her fingers and screamed her name.

"Jaaannnee"

Making her way up my body leaving little kisses in her wake as I came down from my high, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head, snuggling closer so that my head was nuzzled into the crook of her neck I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke the following morning before Jane and turned on my side to watch her sleep. She lay there on her back, her beautiful face relaxed. Jane was so beautiful. I leaned over her ghosting a kiss on her lips. She frowned and snuggled into her pillow but didn't wake up. I decided to be bold and get revenge for the way she woke me up a couple of weeks ago.

I kissed her again and she groaned but still did not open her eyes. I looked under the sheet to see her nipple harden. I smiled and began to kiss my way across her jaw and down her nick. I kissed and licked the skin between her breast, then wasted no time and sucked a hard nipple into my mouth.

"Maura. Ma-aura. What are you doing? Ummm don't stop." I released her nipple, and checked to see if she was fully awake. Jane still hadn't opened her eyes.

I moved to her other nipple, not wanting it to feel neglected. Jane's hand was now wound in my hair, holding my head in place, making me suck her nipple harder. I was sure she was awake now, but had no intention of stopping.

As soon as her grip lessened, I made my way down her body, her legs opening with any prompting. I placed made her bend her knees forcing her legs further apart. I then blew across her clit, making her buck. I held her hips down and buried my face in her wetness. Her eyes shot open and her hands tightened in my hair, making me suck and lick her harder.

"Oh god Maura. Oh, oh oh. Ummm" Jane's words became unintelligible rambling as she came in my mouth. I continued licking her until she pushed me way. I kissed my way back up her body, making sure to kiss each nipple. When I reached her flushed face, we shared a heated morning kiss.

"Well Maura. It seems that you got your revenge." She said, her morning voice husky and deep. It was just another thing I loved about her.

"Revenge has never tasted so good." I said licking my lips. Jane couldn't help but laugh pulled me close. "I love you so much Maura Isles." She said kissing my nose. We both smelled coffee and looked at each other.

"Ma's in the kitchen." Jane sighed. "You know, sometimes just once, I would like to wake up to an empty house."

I squeezed her arm."Come on Jane. You know your mother means well."

Instead of answering, Jane held up a finger and pulled the sheet around us.

"3, 2, 1"

I would hear footsteps on the stairs. Then –

"Girls are you awake? I've made breakfast. Come downstairs." Angela knocked and opened the bedroom door at the same time, inviting herself to stand at the end of the bed. Maura looked at her in shock, pulling the sheet Jane had thoughtfully pulled around them tighter. Jane just looked annoyed.

"Ma. You know this isn't your house right?"

"Well, its past 9am you should be up."

"It's our day off. We can get up whenever we want." I could sense Jane starting to get angry and put a hand on her leg.

"Ma just get out. We will come down when we are ready. Please, all I ask is that you respect our privacy." Jane said in an even voice. I continued to squeeze her leg. Angela blinked, suddenly realizing she overstepped her boundary.

"Ok. Don't take too long." She replied backing out of the bedroom and heading back downstairs.

I kissed Jane on the cheek. "Thank you for not blowing up."

Jane flopped back down on the pillow, letting out a long breath. "I swear Maur, we need to discuss boundaries with that woman. She will be completely unmanageable when the baby comes."

I had to agree with Jane.

"Do you think we could have a civilized discussion?"

She rolled on her side, and stroked my leg. "For you I will do my best. Shower with me?"

Who could say no to that? As I followed her out of bed, my phone chirped on the bedside table. I checked the reminder. I had an appointment in less than 2 hrs.

"Anything wrong?"

I smiled at her across the room. "I was so busy with my morning activities that I forgot about my appointment today. 20 weeks. We have to be there for 11. Guess it will be just a shower."

Jane pouted.

"We can make it up to each other when we get back."

Jane's pout disappeared.

I smiled and followed her into the bathroom. "Can you believe I'm halfway through my pregnancy?"

Jane turned on the shower, and tested the water helping me in behind her.

"I am so happy Maura." She said pulling me close as the spray encompassed us.

"From here on out the baby will be growing so I will growing as well. Something I am not looking forward to."

"You are beautiful Maura, and this glow that your pregnancy is giving you is a real turn on. I love you, always. Ok never doubt that" she said kissing me and I smiled kissing her back.

"I love you too" I said and she smiled.

We stepped out of the shower, wrapping each other up in fluffy bath sheets.

"Let's get downstairs before my mother gets to see us naked."

I laughed as I followed her out of the bathroom. We really needed to have a talk with Angela. The sooner, the better.

**A/N: Ok here is Chapter 9, I hope you like it and enjoy this chapter. I would also like to say a big thank you to the fantastic ****stlouis.7936 who has been a blessing to work with and who wrote alot of this chapter, correcting my grammar, spelling and giving me ideas for coming chapters! Any way love you all so please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

With both of us fed and a quick goodbye said to Angela on the way out the door, we made our way to the doctor's office for the OBGYN appointment.

As we sat in the waiting room, I looked across at a young girl and her baby, who looked about three months old. Smiling warmly at the sight, I thought of Jane and I in that situation in about four months' time, sitting holding our baby, loving another human that would love us back.

"I can't wait till we get to that stage." Jane whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"I know." I whispered back placing a hand on my abdomen and smiled as I felt the feather light kiss that was placed on my cheek.

"Maura Isles?" the nurse asked and jumped up, grabbing my purse and walking with Jane down the hall toward Doctor Andrews' room.

The nurse checked my vitals and left a couple of minutes later so that I could change into the gown I would have to wear when the ultrasound was being done. I was glad that I'd worn a pair of jeans and a light cardigan, something simple and easy to get in and out of.

When I was sitting on the bed with Jane next to me she smiled, holding my hand squeezing it as Doctor Andrews walked in the room.

"Hello Maura, how are you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm good" I replied and she nodded.

"Anything unusual, feelings of discomfort? Abnormal pain?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing like that doctor. Maybe a little worried that I haven't felt her kick or move yet." I said and she smiled.

"That could just be that the baby isn't ready to move around yet. I have seen a few cases where the mother didn't feel the movements until about thirty weeks and then for the rest of her pregnancy she felt him move every time she did. Each baby is different. If you're really concerned, just talk to her a lot. She'll respond to your voice even if you don't feel it just yet, and if you get your partner to do it too, you might start feeling her sooner rather than later." Doctor Andrews suggested and I saw Jane nodding happily from the corner of my eye.

When Doctor Andrews had everything prepared and after the warning of the gel being cold, Jane and I turned our attention to the monitor screen, waiting for the signs that the little baby growing inside me was fine. Eventually Doctor Andrews stopped and announced that there in the centre of the screen was our baby girl and I smiled. She'd grown at least six inches since my last ultra sound, and I turned to find Jane smiling just as much as I was.

"There you go. At this stage in your pregnancy Maura, she's about ten inches long and ten grams. Throughout the rest of your pregnancy she will start to grow bigger and your bump will double in size." Doctor Andrews told us and we nodded. As the doctor did a thorough check up on the baby, Jane squeezed my hand and looked at the monitor in awe, a look that I was glad I got to see. I loved moments like these where I got to see her innocence that she hid while on the job.

"Alright your baby looks healthy and your pregnancy is on track, I'll see you again for your six month checkup and we'll go from there." she said and we nodded.

Whilst I was changing out of the gown and back into my own clothes an idea struck me. If anything were to happen to me, then I would want the baby to go to Jane. I would need to change my next of kin and emergency contact to Jane. Of course it was something that we would have to talk about and something that Jane would try to push away but I needed it settled, ASAP.

Walking out of the changing room I saw that Doctor Andrews was still in the room filling in my doctor's record, Jane was sitting in the free chair and I looked at her and made my way to her side, slowly trying to work out how to bring this up with her.

Looking up at me she sensed something was wrong and placed her arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"What is it Maur?" she asked and I looked at her completely serious about what I was going to say and she sat upright and grabbed my hands.

"Maur? Please tell me" she begged and so I did.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to take the baby." I stated simply. Jane, to my surprise nodded.

"What is this about Maur?" she questioned squeezing my hands and looking at me confused, so I tried to continue with as much calm in my voice as I could.

"If anything was to happen to me, I would want you to be able to make decisions for me and about the baby. I would want you to have the ability to decide my fate." I said feeling a tear slid down my face, and saw the look of shock cross her face.

"What are you talking about Maur? Nothing is going to happen to you! I won't let anything happen to either of you." she vowed and I smiled sadly.

"But if something does, Jane I want you to be my emergency contact and next of kin. I want you to be the one who gets to make the decision. I know you'll make the right choice for both of us." I told her and she bowed her head deep in thought for what seemed like forever.

I knew this was a lot to be asking Jane especially at such short notice, but it was something I wanted for the both of us. I knew she would be the one to do everything in her power to keep us safe.

It felt like forever before she actually responded and when she did, I could see the hurt that this conversation had brought to the surface, the tears that she was trying to keep at bay.

"I think it would be an honour Maur. But I don't think that anything will happen to you." she said and I smiled, as she stood and crashed her lips down to my own. We were interrupted by Doctor Andrews who had been there the whole time, announcing that she had a new patient coming into the room. I felt my cheeks burning and saw that Jane's were too as we made a hasty exit.

I stood at the nurse's station to make my next appointment and update my emergency contacts.

Knowing that Jane was now the one who was to be contacted if anything happened to me, made me feel reassured and ready for lunch, my stomach agreed with a loud growl. Jane must've heard the noise because I could see the smirk on her face.

"Are you hungry Maur?" Jane asked and I nodded sheepishly.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"The Dirty Robber" I suggested and she smiled.

"Sure. I can always go for a cheeseburger." she said as she helped me out the door.

A man brushed by us, bumping me out of the way. Jane immediately grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey, watch where you're going." She called after the man who did not slow down or even apologize. "Dick." She muttered under her breath. She helped in into the car and made sure I was buckled in safely before she made her way over to the driver's side.

"Cheeseburger, here I come." She glanced at me and added "With a side salad."

I nodded my approval but caught her muttered "With a great big milkshake."

Arriving at the Dirty Robber, Jane sat me at the table and quickly shuffled off saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. I sat at the table patiently waiting for her return. I started out the window and found myself looking at someone across the street smoking and staring back at me intently. I averted my gaze and was just about to look through the messages on my phone when I heard someone calling my name from across the room.

"Maura" I turned toward the voice and tried to control the look on my face, whilst I felt my heart rate pick up. I felt like running from the room, or at least running until Jane was here beside me but knew that I couldn't do that to her.

"Frank." I smiled as politely as I could. As he made his way over to the table I was deciding whether or not to text Jane and give her a heads up but by the time I'd come to a decision, he was already seated opposite me.

"How are you?" he asked and I smiled politely.

"I'm great, and you?" I asked and he smiled.

"I've been better. I came to visit Tommy and TJ. I've been trying to see Jane but every time I go into BPD, they tell me she's on leave. You haven't seen her have you?" he asked and I was about to answer when Jane walked out of the bathroom. I saw her gasp and try to turn back in the opposite direction. I smiled at her and she smiled a little before reluctantly making her way over to the table and taking her seat next to me. The first thing I did was reach for her hand under the table, squeezing it to try and calm her down.

"What are you doing here Pop?" she asked and he frowned.

"I wanted to see you Jane. I've been worried about you. Tommy called and told me about your accident. I'm so sorry that happened to you my sweet girl." he said and Jane frowned again.

"And yet you never came to see me. You didn't bother to check up on me until now, almost a year after it happened and you what? You want my forgiveness? Dad you can't keep doing this." Jane said. I watched as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Jane I wanted to come, I did. But I just – I couldn't bring myself to see you in that state." he said and she clenched her fist. I started making lazy circles on her hand and felt her relax just a little.

"Ma couldn't bring herself to see me like that, and yet she was there the whole time. She supported me, healed me and worried over me. She's been there every step of the way. She was there for me when I told her that I was pregnant, and when l I lost the baby. She didn't agree with me staying on the job and wanted me to take desk duty, but I didn't listen. She supported me anyway and tried to hide what she felt because she knew that I would do anything for my job. She nursed me back to health and gave me the best advice she could. She was there for me and gave everything, whilst you were too afraid to see me broken and help me heal. What the fuck is that pop?" she vented. I looked over at Frank and saw him try to register what Jane had said."Jane I'm so sorry I just – I didn't know." he said reaching out across the table to try and take her hand but she pulled away.

"You're not sorry pop. You only come back when you want something. So what is it this time?" Jane asked and he frowned.

"I just wanted to see you guys, apologise for the way I've been acting." he said and Jane growled.

"You've already done that pop. I've forgiven you for all that you've done but I just can't forgive you for not being there when I needed you most." she said.

He nodded and looked around the room, whilst he had his eyes locked on the TV, I leant over and whispered in Jane's ear.

"It's alright Janey, breath. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." she turned toward me and smiled.

"I know Maur. I love you." she whispered back but Frank seemed to have caught what was being said and he gaped.

"You and Maura?! No I will not let my daughter date a girl! Not on my watch." he said and I felt Jane steel herself and saw the icy look that was sent his way.

"You have no control over who I love pop. I will not have you say anything harsh about Maura and don't think that I won't make you leave." she growled. Frank seemed to look a little terrified when Jane said that and I felt my heart flutter and felt the tiny kick of my baby for the first time, letting out a little gasp of surprise making Jane turn to me in concern.

"What is it Maur?" she asked her hands flying to my bump and I felt the kick again, a little harder this time as she did so.

"Did she just kick?" Jane asked in awe and I nodded. She smiled before Frank cursed. Jane shot him her best glare as he looked at her.

"You're pregnant? Shit Jane. Do you have any more bombshells to drop? Did you get her pregnant too?" Frank said and Jane rose, the icy look was back.

"I want you to leave Pop. I don't want to see you, not until you're ready to take back what you said and apologise to Maura. She has done nothing to deserve your crap." Jane said. He looked at her and then turned to me about to apologise when she shook her head

"No Pop, you don't mean it. Go." she said and he stood, leaving. He turned back, opening his mouth about to say something, but Jane pointed to the door.

As we watched his retreating figure Jane looked around at the few people gathered in the room giving an apologetic shrug and sat down grabbing for my hand.

"I am so sorry you had to be a witness to that Maur" she said and I frowned.

"It wasn't your fault Jane, I don't blame you. Just please calm down. I hate seeing you so upset." I said and she nodded as I pulled her in for a hug, waiting until I felt the last little piece of tension leave her body.

"What did I do to deserve you Maur?" she whispered and I smiled.

"I don't know I've been asking myself the same question for years. Thanks for sticking up for me Jane." I said and she pulled back a little and smiled.

"Always Maur, you know I would do anything for you." she said and I nodded.

"I know you would Jane." I answered before leaning in to give her a kiss.

The man across the street finished his third cigarette, throwing the butt angrily to the ground. He had been able to witness the altercation from his vantage point. He saw when Jane placed her hand on Maura's stomach, and he saw the smile that resulted. There was no way some dumb cop was going to get her hands on his baby. He would have to do something about it. He ground the cigarette butt under his heel as he took a last glance at the happy couple and made his way down the street. Maura Isles was his, and so was that baby.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed the story :D I love you guys so much, and to my amazingly talented friend who keeps writing epic things into the base of what I have. Just a warning this is going to get a little hectic over the next couple of chapters but I hope you'll enjoy them just as much as the others. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS NEW FOR THIS STORY, WE ARE GETTING DIFFERENT PEOPLE'S POINTS OF VIEW AND I HAVE TRIED TO GET IT SO THAT ITS UNDERSTANDABLE AS TO WHO IS TELLING WHAT AND WHEN. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

After watching her father leave, Jane expelled the breath she didn't know she was holding. Maura looked at her worriedly.

"Jane. Please, let just-let's just have something to eat and go. I'm still hungry. Are you?"

Jane knew Maura was uncomfortable. She hated confrontations. She sighed and switched her seat so she was sitting beside her girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry Maur. I just. I just couldn't let him talk about you like that. You are the love of my life. He left us all and expects to be able to walk back in and act like nothing ever happened."

Maura took her hand entwining their fingers. She kissed Jane's hand.

"Thank you for defending me baby."

Jane smiled and put her free hand on Maura's stomach. "I will always defend you. I love you so, so much Maur. I love you both." She rubbed a circle on her stomach and was rewarded with a kick. Jane laughed and called the waitress over and placed her order. Maura nudged her. "Get a side salad Jane." Jane rolled her eyes and added the salad. She was so whipped.

When Frank left the restaurant, he was fuming. How dare his daughter talk to him like that. What she was doing was wrong. How could Angela allow this to happen? What else didn't he know about? He soon found himself in front of McGills Bar. It was a hangout he wasn't familiar with but decided to go in and calm down with a drink.

He selected a seat at the bar and ordered his first whiskey shot, then a beer. When the bartender asked what kind, he replied "Whatever you have on tap is good." The bartender placed the frosted glass in front of a suddenly very thirsty Frank.

"Hard day?" he asked wiping down the spot beside him.

"Yeah. You can say so. I never expected my kid to be so disappointing." He took a large gulp, then scooped some peanuts from the bowl. He chewed, then took another sip of his beer. "I just found out that she is a freaking dyke with a pregnant girlfriend. I can't believe my ex-wife let this happen. I mean we were a good Catholic family."

The bartender smiled at Frank as he drained his beer. "Another?"

Frank nodded and scooped up more peanuts.

"You know," the bartender said placing another full mug in front of him "You couldn't have been that good a Catholic family to have a gay kid."

Frank wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I should have never left. This would not have happened if I was around."

"Why did you leave then?"

"Well I found someone else. She was young and hot and not my nagging wife."

The bartender laughed. "I hear ya. Let me know when you want another one." He said moving away to serve another customer.

The man who had watched the fight between Jane, Maura and her father entered the bar. He had just made it to the end of the block when he saw Frank leave in a huff. He watched him and decided to follow. He smiled to himself when he saw Frank drinking at the bar.

He took a seat beside him and signalled the bartender.

"I'll have whatever your best on tap is." The bartender moved away to get his drink.

Frank glanced at the new comer and returned to his beer.

"Hey. Didn't I see you at the Dirty Robber? You were getting into it with a really tall brunette chick and some blonde."

Frank was caught off guard but took a drink and turned to face his bar mate.

"Oh you caught that did you?"

The man took a sip of his own beer.

"Yeah I did. I think almost everyone did."

Frank shrugged. "It was a family issue."

"That's a shame. Family is important. It's always bad when everyone can't get along."

Frank shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah well this time it's my daughter's fault."

"Hey come one. She's a grown woman. It can't be that bad."

Frank snorted. "You have no idea. Do you have a family?"

The man smiled and lied through his teeth. "Yeah I do. My wife is expecting our first." Ok well it's wasn't too bad of a lie.

"Lucky you. Enjoy them when they are young. If your kid turns out to be anything like my daughter, trust me, you won't like it."

"Come on man. How bad is she?"

Frank finished his beer. "Do you have all night to hear this?"

"Sure. You look like you could use a friend."

Frank signalled for another and looked around for an empty table.

"Come on. I have a story for you. I'm Frank by the way." He said shaking his new friend's hand.

"Nice to meet you Frank. I'm Ian."

Frank swiped a full bowl of peanuts from the bar and headed to the empty table. By the end of the evening, Ian O'Donnell knew everything he needed to know about Jane and Maura.

Thanks Frank.

The next few weeks were uneventful. Routine cases were worked on and Maura worked on a few autopsies. She was starting to push more of the hands on work to her number one assistant Suzie Chang. Standing for long periods was not doing wonders for her back or her feet.

Maura was now in her 7th month. The baby was more active as Jane spent more time talking and singing to her stomach. Maura fell more and more in love with her each day. She was going to be a wonderful parent.

Ian spent his time watching the happy couple as well. With the information a very drunk Frank provided him with, it was easy to map their routine. He even set the date to take Maura – Friday.

In the meantime, he needed something that would distract a very protective detective Rizzoli. He knew just the thing.

MAURA

We had just arrived at the Dirty Robber for our usual Friday visit. Jane had her arm around me as we entered the door. She kissed my temple. "Maura come on. For the last time, you are not as big as a truck." Her eyes darkened. "I think you are a very sexy, pregnant woman who is carrying my child. I would like nothing better than to take you home and ravish you. After dinner that is."

I opened my mouth to protest but the vibration from Jane's phone separated us. I watched as she pulled out her phone. The expression on her face changed from one of longing and desire to fear, pain and disgust. Her free hand clenched mine.

"What is it Jane?" she looked at me and frowned.

"That was Korsak. I have to go back to work. Apparently a women was kidnapped over- night and we're on the clock to find her." she said.

"I'll come with you." I said and she shook her head.

"No Maur. You stay here and have your something to eat and then head home. I'll call if we need you to come in. I just want you safe and out of harms way at the moment. Enjoy your day off." she said.

I sat there about to protest but then I saw the look in her eyes.

"You'll find her Jane. They called the best detective I know for the job." I said leaning over and kissing her passionately before she got up and walked toward the door, turning back with a smile before exiting the Dirty Robber.

I quickly ordered a meal and ate as quickly as I could. I was anxious to get home. I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. After paying for my meal and a quick bathroom break, I walked out and headed to the car before remembering that Jane and I had come in the same car.

Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I dialled the number for a taxi, turning around to head back into the Dirty Robber.

The dispatch operator told me that a taxi would be there within the next ten minutes, I thanked him and hung up.

Quickly checking my phone to see if I had any new messages or emails, I walked out as I got an alert to say that the driver would be there in the next couple of minutes.

I hadn't been waiting long before I heard a scream of pain coming from down the alley. The doctor in me kicked in as I rushed around the corner. I had almost reached the end of the alley when I felt a hand cover my mouth and a pinch in my neck. Then everything went went black.

JANE

Korsak and I had been working on this case for just over four hours when I received a phone call from ma. The conversation almost stopped my heart.

"Hey Ma."

"Jane, Maura isn't with you is she?" Ma asked.

I suddenly felt my heart rate pick up.

"No. I had to come in for a case just before we went to get something to eat at the Dirty Robber. I asked her to head home as soon as she was done. Maybe she's gone shopping and lost track of time?" I suggested trying to calm myself down. "Look, I'll just try calling her. Everything will be alright Ma." I said trying to reassure us both.

"I know Janey. I'm sure it's nothing. I was just worried that's all."

"It's ok Ma. I'll talk to you soon. Bye ma" I said hanging up. Korsak, who had been looking at the murder board, looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Everything ok Jane?" he asked. I frowned holding up my hand as I dialled Maura's number.

When all I got was her voice mail, I jumped up from my seat and ran into the BRIC where Frankie was sitting trying to find information on our victim and a suspect.

"Frankie can you trace Maura's cellphone?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Why?" he questioned and I growled. He looked at me strangely before typing in her number. The beep of the trace said that her phone was around the Dirty Robber.

"Maybe she's waiting for a cab?" Korsak suggested and I shook my head.

"Maybe but she was supposed to leave after she finished eating. Ma said she wasn't at home and now she's not answering her phone." I said rushing back out to my desk and grabbing my coat.

"Frankie you keep a trace on her phone and I'll call you when I get to the Dirty Robber." I called as Korsak and I rushed out to the elevator.

"Everything will be fine Jane. Maura knows how to look after herself she'll be fine." he said a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it trying to calm me down.

"I don't know Korsak, with the baby anything can happen." I whispered trying to keep the fear at bay.

Ian watched as Jane hurried out of the bar. His plan was working. He waited patiently as Maura ordered her food and when she finished and had headed to the bathroom, he headed out to the alley. He paid a homeless woman to give her best scream, knowing Maura would come running. The rest was so easy.

Now she was where she should be. With him. She would understand everything once he explained things. If she didn't like it, well that would be too bad.

JANE

I got to the Dirty Robber rushing up to the bar, Korsak close behind me.

"Hey Jane. Slow down. Where is the fire?"

I took a deep breath.

"Marty. Did you see Maura leave?"

Marty frowned.

"Yeah she was here. I think she called a cab or something. She went outside, then came back inside, started to check her phone, then went back out again. I saw her turn toward the alley out back. The cab showed up a few minutes later but I didn't see her get in. I only saw it pull up, then I had to go to the kitchen to pick up an order."

Jane and Korsak rushed out back to the alley.

A homeless woman was devouring a sandwich. When she saw them approach, she hid the food under her dirty coat. "It's mine." She warned them.

Jane crouched down beside the woman, ignoring the smell.

"Look. I don't want your food." She pulled out her phone and showed the woman a picture of a smiling Maura.

"Did you see this woman here?"

She shook her head.

Jane stood, now getting angry and antsy. She called Maura's phone and heard ringing.

"Korsak. The phone is in the alley."

She called it again and began kicking papers around. Korsak started looking as well and found it beside the dumpster.

Jane turned back to the homeless woman who had quickly finished her food.

"Are you sure you didn't see her?"

The woman squinted again then looked at Jane.

"I'll tell you for $100."

"What?!"

"The man paid me $100 to give my best scream. So you can pay me $100 for me to tell you why."

"Look lady, I don't have time for this."

"I saw her." The homeless woman said.

Jane looked startled and moved closer, signalling to Korsak.

"Y-you saw her?" Jane reached into her wallet, pulling out 5 twenty dollar bills. The homeless woman licked her lips, looking at the money.

"Tell me what you know." Jane said, her voice going dangerously low.

The woman hesitated, then began her story.

"I was minding my own business looking for my lunch in my favourite dumpster when some guy walked up to me and offered me $100 to scream. I thought he was crazy but he put the money in my hand. He said he would tell me when, then turned to watch the front door of the bar. When that woman came out he said 'scream' and I did. I took the money and ran. I don't know what happened after."

Jane handed her the money she had been holding then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

The woman counted the bills and shoved them in her filthy coat pocket.

"He was tall, like you. Had really dark hair, black I guess. His eyes were dark too. He was nice looking."

Jane and Korsak looked at each other. That wasn't much of a description.

"Call it in Korsak and we need to get her to a sketch artist. I'm going to see what Marty has on his cameras."

Korsak turned away, calling the units in. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**A/N: Again thank you to StLouis.7936 who actually wrote most of this chapter, you are amazing and your talent is great. I hope you like it! Please comment and tell me what you think, any suggestions for what will happen during this new case or what will happen afterwards are appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY ****StLouis.7936 WHO HAS DONE AMAZING WORK ON THIS CHAPTER (WHICH PERSONALLY IS MY FAVE) SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

JANE

I went back into the bar and found Marty was wiping down the counter.

"Hey Marty."

"Hey detective."

"Can I see your surveillance footage?"

Marty put the cloth down and folded his arms across his chest

"This is serious isn't it?"

I was tired and didn't have time for this shit. But I rubbed my hand across my face, trying to calm down. Marty was a friend to all of us cops. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Yeah Marty it is. She's missing."

Marty's face fell.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't pay enough attention. It was just so busy in here…" I had to cut him off. "Just show me the tapes."

He led me to the back office as Korsak came in and joined us.

"The unis brought the woman in Jane. I told them not to let her out of their sight until they had a good sketch. What do we have?"

I didn't answer because I was concentrating on watching the tapes. I didn't want to miss anything. I saw Maura in our booth eating. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

I saw her look at her phone then make her way to the bathroom. I kept looking at the tape over and over again, but couldn't pick out anything or anyone suspicious. I was beyond frustrated.

"Jane. Let your eyes take a break and let me look." Korsak said standing to switch places with me.

I didn't object and moved to the chair Korsak had vacated.

He leaned forward studying the images as they flashed on the screen. He stopped suddenly and rewound one of the tapes and switched the play back to slow motion.

"What is it?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

Korsak didn't answer right away.

He continued watching and rewound the tape again. He turned to me then pointed at the screen.

Marty moved to stand beside me to take a closer look.

"Watch this guy Jane." Korsak instructed as he played the tape in slow motion.

We watched as the man entered the bar and took a seat in the booth that was across from where Maura and Jane's normal seat. He appeared to be looking at the menu but they could see his head turn as he watched Maura. He did this as Jane answered her phone then got up to leave. He continued to watch Maura and when she went to the bathroom, he made his exit. Throwing a few bills on the table for the drink he had ordered. I stared, remembering the description from the woman in the alley – tall, dark hair, dark eyes.

I turned to Marty, "Have you seen this guy before?"

Marty stared at the frozen image on the screen. "Yeah, come to think of it, he was in here quite a few times. He usually sat at the bar. Never really said much except to order a drink or two. He's been here when you guys were here too."

"We need to keep watching Korsak."

We saw when Maura left the bar, then come back in when she realized she would have to call for a cab.

I kicked myself mentally for not having the forethought to leave her the car.

Then we saw when she went back outside and then turned suddenly toward the alley.

"Are there any cameras in the alley?"

"No sorry. At least none from my bar, but I guess I'm going to change that. I'm so sorry this happened Jane. I don't know what else to say."

I patted Marty's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Your tapes have helped more than you know."

We thanked him again and made our way back to the precinct.

MAURA

Ian just stared at me with his intense dark brown eyes. "Before I tell you your bedtime story, I think you need to get a bit more comfortable." He said then rose from the chair and crouched down on the mattress in front of me.

I closed my eyes. I didn't like where this was going.

"Please don't Ian. Please."

I could hear him mutter to himself. Then he reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but flinch from his touch.

He took his hand back and stared at me again. "We are going to have to work on that too."

I couldn't help but ask "Work on what?"

He leaned forward again.

"You will know my touch Maura." He backed away a little then reached out and pulled off my shoes, throwing them behind him. He then grabbed my ankles and pulled me away from the wall. I screamed and he raised his hand, catching me directly in the face. I could feel my eye instantly swell shut and the warm trickle of blood that ran down the side of my face. I instantly reached up and felt the cut that had opened above my eyebrow.

He roughly removed my coat.

"W-What are you doing?" I cried. I couldn't bring myself to think of what his intentions were.

"I-I thought you were going to tell me a bedtime story." I was hoping I could distract him even a little bit.

That seemed to snap him out of his intention. He gave me a strange smile then returned to his chair.

I pulled myself back up the mattress until I was sitting against the wall once again. I used the sleeve of my blouse to wipe at the blood on my face.

He was not looking at me any more as he began to talk.

"There once was a man named Patty Doyle."

I froze.

Patty?! What the hell was going on?

He stopped and watched my reaction.

"Oh Maura. I know exactly who you are and I know who Patty is." Before I could say anything, he continued his story.

"My father used to work for Patty. They both grew up in Southey together. My father had hoped that he would make it to Patty's inner circle one day. He worked so hard, did everything that was asked of him. Everything. So imagine his surprise when he was passed over, not once, not twice, but four times for a promotion. Patty moved onward and upward taking his friends with him. Well not my father. I guess growing up in Southey didn't really count for anything."

He paused, and looked at me. I couldn't help it. I was riveted to the story.

"Like anyone who gets ignored like that, my father left Patty and went to his rival, Michael Leahy."

I couldn't help but shudder. The Leahy family were cold hearted and ruthless. Patty never made it a policy to harm women and children. The Leahy's were the total opposite. They used women for their purposes and never thought twice about killing any of them when their usefulness was deemed no longer necessary. I could remember the autopsies I had to perform on some their exploits.

Ian could see me thinking.

"Yes I grew up in the Leahy family. My father prospered in the Leahy family and so did I. Michael Leahy considered me his unofficial son. Before he and my father died, he made sure I was trained to take over. I studied at his feet. My father was so proud. By then, we were deep into trafficking guns, drugs and girls. My speciality was breaking the girls. I am really, really good at it. Unfortunately, both my fathers died before they could see the completion of my empire. Your father saw to that and now where is he? Oh that's right. He has his reward as well. Prison. Now his family is up for grabs. I will take of those who are still loyal to him, but the majority, well they will see things my way once they know what I did to you."

He got up and crouched on the mattress once again and grabbed my face. I gasped in pain.

"I am very very good at what I do Maura. Play nice and I won't have to show you."

We were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. He didn't let go of my face, but leaned closer, placing a kiss on my forehead.

He pushed my head back and I hit the wall, seeing stars.

I bowed my head, letting my hair hide my tears.

"Oh God please. Please let Jane find me."

JANE

Back at the precinct, we worked feverishly on the surveillance tapes we had taken from the bar. I still hadn't been to the café to let my mother know what was going on. I had ignored no less than 10 missed calls.

I finally had enough and threw my hands up in the air.

"I-I need to be somewhere else." I said leaving the bullpen.

I made my way down to the café and took a seat at the counter. Surprisingly ma wasn't there but the café was full. The part time student she had hired was busy serving customers. Ma finally walked in quite flustered.

"Janey. What are you doing here? Have you heard from Maura?" she asked hurrying behind the counter and pouring me a fresh cup of coffee. I closed my eyes and shook my head, not daring to speak.

Ma leaned over and gently took my hand. Just as she was about to tell me not to worry she dropped my hand and gasped.

I looked at her immediately.

"Ma what, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything but stared over my shoulder. I turned around following her gaze to see my father standing in the doorway.

When he caught us both looking at him, he made his way over to the counter.

"Well Angela. It seems like you are doing well for yourself."

If my mother could have spit nails, they would have landed in Frank's eye.

"What do you want Frank."

He looked at us both with a sneer just as Frankie walked in.

"Well the gang's all here." My father said, laughing to himself.

"What do you want Frank?" my mother asked again. I looked at her, making sure she wasn't holding a knife.

"I would like to know how you let our family fall apart."

"What?!"

"Are you ok with our only daughter being a dyke?"

I could feel a headache coming on as I leaned my head on my hands.

Frankie lay a comforting hand on my arm.

"Our family Frank? YOU left our family. In fact, you asked for an annulment and I gave it to you. You don't have a family."

"I still have Tommy."

"Tommy has pity for you Frank. He knows what you did to all of us. I would like you to leave now. You are disrupting my place of work."

Frank looked around then looked at his son and daughter.

"What about you Frankie?"

"You left us, basically denying we were your children with that annulment stunt. As far as I can see it, you have no children. Now get out."

I didn't bother to answer my father.

Frank slid off the counter stool and looked at all of us in disgust.

"You know, my friend Ian was right. Women do nothing but ruin men's lives. Maybe if I treated you with a more iron hand, none of this would have happened. I think I'll take him up on his offer to talk to Maura."

Headache or not, I whipped my head around.

"What did you just say?" my voice was deathly quiet. Frankie's grip on my arm tightened and I shook it off and stood toe to toe with my father.

"You were talking to someone about me and Maura?"

My father took a step back. Even he was scared.

"Y-yeah. I made a new friend. We were talking about our family problems and I brought up mine."

"What did you tell him." My father shrugged. "Everything."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed him by his lapels and shook him. "You stupid bitch. Maura is missing. She is seven months pregnant and missing. I swear by everything that is holy, if a single hair on her head is touched, I will kill you." I let him go with a push and he stumbled over a chair, under the gaze of the dozen or so cops who were witness to the altercation and threat. I didn't care.

I turned to Frankie. "Cuff him and bring him to Korsak. Tell him what happened. I want him interrogated and we need a description of this Ian."

Frankie removed his cuffs.

"With pleasure sis." He said lifting his father from the floor and cuffing him.

"Hey, those hurt."

Frankie tightened them and smiled. "I don't care."

I turned to ma who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh God Jane. I hope he didn't do what I think he did."

I held her trembling hand in mine.

"Korsak and Frost will find out. I can't question him myself because I would probably beat him with a chair. I need to get some air. I'll be back."

I left the café before ma could say anything.

I had to call Maura's parents as well. I didn't know how much more I could take.

As I made my way down the side walk a car slowed down beside me.

"Rizzoli."

I ignored the voice and continued walking. I really wasn't in the mood.

"Rizzoli. Stop. I have a message."

I stopped and looked at the driver in annoyance.

"You know it is hazardous to your health to bother an unstable and armed police officer don't you?"

The man in the car smiled and stopped the car.

"Look. I know what contributed to that emotional state and I have the cure for you."

I stepped closer, I couldn't help myself.

"Ok tell me what you know."

"Get in."

"Um no."

"Get in. I know about Maura."

I stared at the man. What did I have to lose? I got in.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a private place where we can talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about what is troubling you, and therefore is troubling my boss."

"And who is your boss."

He glanced at me.

"Patty Doyle."

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and please please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO SAY ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO StLouis.7936 WHO HAS DONE AMAZING WORK ON THIS CHAPTER! AND AGAIN ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER**

If I was chewing gum I would have choked and died right there in the car.

I shook my head slowly.

"Paddy fucking Doyle. It figures." I turned to look at my driver.

"He warned me I would never get rid of him. He's right. Just like a bad case of hell. So, pray tell, what the fuck does he have to do with any of this?"

"You will have to be patient Rizzoli. We're almost there."

I turned to look out the window. We were heading to the docks. Paddy used to own a lot of this area. I wouldn't be surprised if he still did. Some people would die in prison, others, like Paddy, would thrive.

"Does Paddy still…"

"Yep. He still owns 90%. Please tell me he's still inside."

The driver looked over at me and smiled.

"Of course he is."

I could only shake my head.

We pulled up to one of the more dilapidated warehouses. As we exited the car I turned to my driver.

"You know so much about me but I don't even have your name."

He laughed. "Your right. You don't." he said heading to the side door that was obviously new.

"Aw come on."

He pulled out a key and unlocked it. Pushing it open slowly, he moved aside motioning for me to enter.

I put my hand on my gun and went inside.

The air was dank and smelled musty and fishy. Thankfully not too fishy.

"Move straight ahead. There is someone you need to meet."

I did as I was instructed. I could hear him following close behind me through the dim light.

As we got nearer to the area he had directed me to, the light got brighter.

I stopped when I saw a man tied to a head. His head drooped forward and there was blood on the floor between his feet.

Four other men stood around the chair.

I turned to look at my driver. I was still annoyed that I didn't know his name.

He stepped around me and squatted in front of the man, pushing his head up with his finger.

"Has he told you anything useful?" he asked letting the man's head fall back down.

One of the men rubbed his hand.

"He thought he would be brave at first by mouthing off to us, but we changed his mind real quick. I have to admit, the guy has balls. He hasn't answered a single question."

"Maybe you're not asking the right questions." He motioned to one of the other men who turned away and came back with a large battery and booster cables.

He turned to me and held out his hand. "The name is James. Rory James."

I shook his hand. This had be the most bizarre meeting ever.

Rory turned away and another man returned with a basin of water. My heart started to beat a little faster. I knew what was coming but I still didn't know why I was here.

Rory took my arm and lead me to a table with a couple of chairs and a bottle of whiskey. He offered me a drink and poured one for himself.

"I promised you some information so here it is." He said after downing his shot and pouring another.

"Even though Paddy is indisposed, he still has eyes and ears looking out for his daughter. We had a man on the inside of the O'Leary clan. This guy," he said pointing to the man in the chair, "is going to tell us where Maura is."

I took downed my own shot. "Does the name Ian mean anything to you?"

Rory shook his head. "Yes. You see, Ian is the unofficial son of Michael O'Leary. When Ian's dad and Michael O'Leary died, Ian became the clan leader. I'm sure you know their reputation."

"Know it. I've seen the results of their reputation. They're sadistic brutes and he has Maura."

"Yes he targeted Maura from the beginning. He blames Paddy for his father's deaths. What better way than to take the one person Paddy cares for the most. He planned everything and according to our man who was inside, what he plans for Maura isn't going to be pretty. He wants to find out what the baby's sex is. If it's a girl, he said he would be definitely trying for another one whether she wants to participate or not. He wants to break her and he want Paddy to know it. What better way to do that than to impregnate her. Paddy would have no choice but to accept the children. He knows how he feels about Maura."

I couldn't help but shudder.

"What are you going to do? They said he won't talk."

"Oh he will talk, don't worry about that. What you have to ask yourself is what will you do?"

"I want to kill the bastard."

"Paddy was right about you. You should have been Irish. Your love is fierce and you will fight to the death for it. For her."

I nodded solemnly. I couldn't agree more.

"I would do anything for her."

"He knows. All he asks is that you refrain from killing him when you find him. Paddy has a better way."

Rory leaned forward. "Paddy wants you to promise." Then he told me what Paddy had in mind. As much as I wanted to kill Ian, Paddy's way was much better. I promised.

I looked over at the bound man who began to groan and struggle against his bindings.

"I guess it's time to get to work then. Make yourself comfortable." He said pushing the whiskey bottle my way. "I don't think this will take very long."

The man was now sitting upright and looking around him in fear. Rory smiled and rolled up his shirtsleeves. "Hi, I'm Rory and I have a question for you." He said as he placed the man's feet in the basin of water. He touched the booster cables to the battery to get a spark and motioned to his men to hold him down. He then attached end of each cable to his earlobes.

"Where is Maura?"

The man began to hyperventilate.

"I-I don't know who that is."

I took a sip of my whiskey and watched impassively.

Rory touched the other end of the cables to the battery and watched as the man's ear lobes disintegrated from the voltage. He couldn't stop screaming.

Rory produced a knife and cut up the middle of the man's shirt, pulling it apart and off. He also cut away the man's pants, leaving him in his boxers. Then they were removed as well. Rory held the cables and looked over his prisoner deciding where else to attach the cables.

I took another drink and watched as he attached them to the most painful spot he could think of.

"Give me an address."

The man shook his head no.

Rory turned back to the battery and attached the cables once again.

The stench of burning flesh was as awful as the screams. When he pulled the cables away, the man had shat and pissed himself.

Rory ignored the mess and leaned over to look him in the eye.

"Tell me."

Through halting breaths, he provided an address on the Southey part of town.

Rory thanked him and slit his throat before untying him and pushing him off the chair.

I took another drink.

I didn't care.

MAURA

I huddled against the wall. I couldn't help the shiver that went through my body. My hands instantly went to my belly. "It's ok baby. We're going to be ok. Jane is going to find us. It's going to be ok."

Ian came back and sat in the chair watching me.

"You know Maura. If you don't give me a son, we'll be trying for another whether you want it or not."

I didn't answer him.

He moved to squat before me again and grabbed my face.

"You are so feisty. You definitely get that from your father."

I tried to pull my face away but he squeezed harder.

"I will admit, if it's a girl, she will be beautiful. I'm not sure if I'll let you keep her though. She could be worth a lot of money."

I tried to pull away again but he held fast.

"Y-you can't do that. You can't take my baby."

"Maura. I can do anything I want. That baby is mine. The next baby will be mine and so on. You really have to get used to how things are going to be. Your father isn't available to save you. Jane is chasing her tail to find you. You have nothing. But. Me." He finally let me go and moved off the mattress. He turned abruptly and kicked out at me. I managed to turn in time and caught the blow on my leg. The pain was numbing as I fell to my side.

He was gone and I lay there, alone, cold and hungry. I don't know for how long.

One of the men brought me a tray of food and I sat up with great difficulty to pick at it. He looked at me with sympathy and put the tray by my side. It looked like he wanted to tell me something but was interrupted by another man who pulled him away, whispering urgently.

They spoke for a few minutes then looked at me and walked away.

I wondered what that was about as I picked at the food.

Ian was in the back of the warehouse pacing angrily.

"What do you mean? How could two guys go missing?!"

One of his men, John stepped forward.

"Ian it's worse than that." He really had his attention now.

"Matthew went missing after he was shooting his mouth off at the bar. For some reason he decided to start telling people that Paddy Doyle's daughter was missing and he knew where she was. He said that he was going to have a piece of her too. That's when one of the new guys, Bryan stepped up to take him outside. We thought it was to cool him off, but when we went to look for them, they had disappeared. We found out later that Bryan had been seen talking to Rory James, one of Paddy's most loyal lieutenants. We think James has Matthew and we think Paddy knows you have his daughter."

Ian didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out his piece and shot the man right between the eyes.

He stepped over his body to address the others, who stood in shocked silence.

"We have a shipment of new girls coming in tonight. I want them ready for immediate transport. Make sure they are checked out thoroughly." He motioned to four of his men who smiled.

Ian was seething. He swore revenge on Paddy Doyle and still he managed to get around him. He went back to Maura. They were going to have to leave this place. He was certain that Matthew would have tried to be strong but he wouldn't be able to hold out against a man like James. It was only a matter of time before they would come looking.

Little did Ian know that time had run out.

JANE

Rory drove me back to the station in silence. I got out of the car without thanking him. I was still numb.

I made my way to the bull pen and the guys. Cavanaugh was talking with Korsak and Frost with Crowe and a couple of others hovering nearby.

They all looked up with relief when I walked in.

"Rizzoli, where were you?"

"Sir, can I have a moment in your office." I said ignoring the question and heading into his office.

Cavanaugh hopped off of Korsak's desk and followed me inside. I took a seat.

"Where were you Rizzoli?" he said softly.

I shook my head. I couldn't answer.

"I heard about what happened in the café with your father. We still have him in the interrogation room."

I shrugged. "Can you transfer him to a cell?" I gave Cavanaugh a look that said I was dead serious.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

I leaned forward.

"Do you want the bust of a lifetime?"

Cavanaugh leaned back in his chair and stared.

"Dare I ask, what kind of bust?"

"The kind that involves the O'Leary family. They can be brought down once and for all and I can get Maura back."

He leaned forward.

"You know where Maura is?"

I shook my head yes.

"How did you find out?"

"It's something you will never know sir. Do you want the bust or not. I could go to the gang unit instead."

Cavanaugh stood quickly.

"No. No." He raced out of his office.

"Frost, Korsak, Crowe. Get as many unis as you can round up. Make sure everyone is armed and has armour. We're going to get Maura and the O'Leary clan."

Korsak looked at him in shock.

Frost turned to Korsak. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

I stepped out of Cavanaugh's office.

"Yes he did. Now suit up. Let's go."

I knew they had burning questions but time was of the essence and Maura consumed all of my thoughts.

As we walked by the interrogation room, I saw my father sitting there, his head bowed. He looked so old, so defeated. It served him right.

"Make sure he is transferred to holding."

"Are you sure Jane?" Korsak asked. "What are we charging him with?"

"How about accessory to kidnapping for one." Korsak smiled and turned to the officers. "You heard her, get him to holding."

We were gathered behind an abandoned building that sat between the warehouse and an old office tower where we were able to watch without being seen.

I saw a large cargo truck pull up. I grabbed the binoculars for a closer look. Girls were being unloaded from the truck and roughly pulled into a line. There must have been six guys standing there with guns. Four others walked down the line, looking them over and pulling a few out of the line. When they were finished at least 10 girls had been pulled aside. The others were marched inside followed by the six armed men. The four who had selected the girls marched them to a smaller building.

I put down the binoculars and relayed what I saw. We all exchanged glances. We knew what was going to happen.

Cavanaugh stepped up. He picked out six guys.

"You are going to go in quietly. You have the element of surprise and silencers on your side. Take those guys out and bring the girls back here." He motioned to someone else. "You, get on the phone to immigration. Tell them we will need a few agents and transport down here asap."

He turned to the rest of us. We numbered 15.

"The rest of you, we are going to go in. Our goal is to get Maura out alive."

Korsak and Frost looked at me. I looked at Cavanaugh.

"Ian is mine."

They all nodded slowly in agreement.

The girls who had been separated were brought back with minimal fuss and taken into custody by immigration. We learned they were all from Russia. It made me sick to think of what was going to happen to them. The four men who were about to 'check them over' were brought back as well and thrown into the back of the police van and headed back to the BRIC.

We approached the warehouse, taking out the guards on the outside with minimal noise. When we entered, it was dark but we could hear voices and yelling. Some of the girls were crying. We separated into groups, our guns fitted with silencers.

Korsak, Frost and I headed to the back of the warehouse, along the wall being careful to stay in the shadows.

I could hear voices coming from a closed off room.

"I said get up."

"I-I can't. I can't move my leg." That was Maura's voice and she was in pain. I saw red and almost ran inside before Frost grabbed my arm.

"Don't. Think first Rizzoli."

I took a deep breath. Frost was right. Think first.

We crept up to the door which was cracked open. I looked inside and saw Ian standing over Maura. I couldn't see her face.

I turned back.

"Maura is in there with him."

Korsak stepped up beside me.

"What is he doing?" I looked again.

"He's trying to make her stand. Something is wrong Korsak."

"Ok, ok. Can you see anyone else in there?"

I shifted to get a better angle. "There are two, no three guys. I don't know if there are others."

I stepped back.

"Korsak, I think she's hurt."

Korsak pulled me away from the door to confer with Frost.

"Ok. Surprise is in our favor. Jane you are the best shot of all of us. Do you think you can take down Ian?"

"I want to but he's too close to Maura. We have to get him to move. How about if I take out one of the other guys. When he goes down, Ian is going move away from her, then I'll take a shot at him. Frost, open the door as soon as I get the second shot off. Then aim for the other two guys.

They are all in the same part of the room. I'll go for Maura. Ready on three." I held my hand up.

"One, two, three." I took the first shot and the man went down. Ian looked over then moved off the mattress. Frost yanked open the door and I took the second shot hitting Ian in the shoulder. He went down like a brick. Frost and Korsak followed quickly and took out the two remaining. It was over quickly. I walked over to Ian who writhed on the ground holding his shoulder. I rolled him over on his back and ground wounded shoulder with my boot.

"Argh. What are you doing bitch. Arrrgh. That fucking hurts."

"No kidding asshole." I ground my foot down over his hand. He couldn't help but scream. Korsak and Frost ignored me, busily kicking the guns away from the downed men.

Ian kept screaming as Frost wrenched his hand away and cuffed him.

I made my way over to Maura, who lay prone on the mattress.

"Baby." I said softly. She opened those beautiful green eyes.

"Jane."

I looked her over and touched her bruised and battered face gently. I kissed her forehead then her temple, then her nose and her lips.

"Jane." She said again. I stopped my kisses and pressed my forehead against hers.

"H-he hurt me but I knew you would find me. I knew it."

I couldn't stop the sob that tore out of me.

"Oh God baby. I – I" I couldn't finish. We were both crying.

Cavanaugh came into the room with the medics. Frost and Korsak had dragged Ian out to the waiting ambulance and had him escorted to the hospital under heavy guard. Another pair of paramedics waited patiently to tend to Maura. Cavanaugh put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let them help her Jane. You can ride with them."

I kissed her forehead once more then stepped away. The medics strapped her down to the body board and put her on the gurney. I followed close behind as we made our way to the waiting ambulance. The scene outside was chaos. The whole precinct must have emptied. Most of Ian's men had been rounded up. Several would be on their way to the morgue to be introduced to Pike. I ignored everyone and concentrated on getting into the ambulance with Maura. I took her hand as they hooked her up to the IV and took her blood pressure and listened for the baby's heartbeat.

The EMT looked at us and smiled. "The heartbeat is nice and strong. We'll get everything confirmed once we get to the hospital." Maura tuned to me, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love you so much Jane."

I kissed her hand. "I love you more. You're going to be ok Maura." I wanted to get up on that gurney and hold her to me. Instead I had to watch the machine monitor her heartbeat as she closed her eyes.

It was over and I had one more thing to do. I had a promise to keep.

**A/N: OMG thank you so much for the follows and reviews and I hope you continue to do so **


	14. Chapter 14

Once Ian's injuries were assessed and dressed, he was moved, handcuffed to his hospital bed to the prison ward. There he was assessed once again by doctors and left alone.

He had no idea where he was, but Paddy Doyle knew. Jane had kept her promise. Ian was all his now. He arranged with a couple of guards who were brothers and cousins to his trusted me for a brief visit on the ward.

Ian startled awake to find the smiling face of Paddy Doyle looming over him.

"Why hello Ian. It's been a long time."

Ian tried to move in the bed but remembered he was still handcuffed.

"Paddy Doyle, as I live and breathe." He replied, trying to sound tougher than he felt.

Paddy smirked. "Living and breathing will become rather difficult for you Ian. I heard you've been rather busy."

Ian glanced around the room and found that they were very alone.

"I've had some things to take care of, yes."

His reply brought a laugh. "That's putting it rather mildly Ian. In your mission to take care of things, you apparently thought that it included my daughter."

Ian felt the blood drain from his face.

"Now I understand that I am to be a grandfather, and that's all thanks to you."

Ian could only nod.

"Thing is Ian, I don't think you are the right father material, being in prison and hating my guts. Explain to me why you set your sites on my daughter." Paddy leaned on the bed rail, getting comfortable.

"You already know why Paddy. Why bother with the small talk. Just do what you really want to do and get it over with."

"You're right Ian. I want to tear you apart right now. Your father was an animal and he decided to place his loyalty with another animal. You never stood a chance."

"You put them down like animals Paddy. I don't see how you're any better."

"I put the down because they threatened my family."

"That was the way it was, that gave you no right-"

"It gave me every right. My family means the world to me. Maura means the world to me. What you did, well you will pay. You're in my house now Ian. I wonder how long you will last once you're off the ward?"

Paddy stretched his arm out and dug his index and middle fingers into Ian's shoulder wound while holding a pillow over his face to stifle his screams.

"I'll see you around." He said as the guard suddenly appeared to escort him back to his cell.

As the blood seeped from his stitches Ian let the pain claim him as he lost consciousness. How had he ended up in the same prison with Paddy Doyle?

As soon as we arrived at the hospital Maura was rushed off to the emergency room and was whisked away to take x-rays and check the babies health. I had to call Ma and tell her Maura was alright, ring Constance and tell her that Maura was injured, especially since she had been in Russia for the past six weeks.

I dialled the familiar number that rang to Maura's house – our house, before I actually realised what time it was.

"Hello?" Ma answered groggily and I felt my throat tighten again.

"Hey Ma." I said softly.

"Janey! Is Maura alright? Is she safe? Where are you?" she asked in her usual one breath. I took a deep breath myself.

"I'm in the waiting room at the hospital. Maura needed to have x-rays taken and a full examination. I would've gone in with her but I needed to call you and I have to call Constance. She's in Russia but she gave us the number of the hotel she's staying in." I said listening to ma as she moved around the guest house.

"I'll be there soon Janey. You stay calm, she's home and safe." ma said trying to reassure me and I frowned. No she isn't. She won't be safe until Doyle is finished with Ian. At least I kept up my part of the bargain. Instead of Ian being in a hospital, he was in the prison infirmary ward. Doyle had eyes and ears everywhere and I kept my promise. Prisoners get transferred the wrong locations all the time.

I sighed steeling myself for the next conversation as I dialled the number to let Constance know, listening to the dial tone as it rang through.

"Hello Jane dear what is it?" Constance asked as she answered the phone

"Hello Constance. There's no way I can say this. Maura – she's um in the hospital -" I said choking up. Once managed to recover my emotions, I managed to finish the conversation and had Constance packing to come back home to take care of her daughter and help with her recovery. I smiled. It was a good start.

When Ma arrived, I was trying to stay as composed as possible but it was hard when I had been awake for 42 hours, spending most of that time running on adrenaline.

As soon as Ma was by my side with her arms around me, I felt the last bit of control leave my body and lost it, sobbing into Ma's shoulder like a baby and Ma rubbing my back while whispering words of comfort in my ear.

After what felt like an eternity, my tears finally stopped and I just rested my head on Ma's shoulder as she kept her arms around me. This was most defiantly the most vulnerable I had ever felt.

"I was so scared Ma. Scared that I wouldn't see her again. Scared that something was going to happen to the baby." I confessed and she nodded.

"You and me both Janey, but she's safe now and I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon." she said and I nodded in agreement. I was about to make my way into the emergency area when the doctor who had whisked Maura away, came over to me and told me that Maura was resting and that so far the rape kit was negative, however she had been abused. She had severe bruising to her face and legs. I nodded and thanked him before leaving Ma to head to her room.

I entered Maura's room and saw her pale, almost unmoving form of Maura laying in the bed, her normally well kept hair was messy as it splayed across the pillows, the bruises and cuts on her face having turned shades of deep purples and looking a lot more painful now that the grime had been cleaned away. I rushed to her side, reaching for her hand as I sat in the seat next to her bed.

"Jane." she breathed turning her head slightly toward me and I smiled.

"Maura, I am so glad you're alright." I said squeezing her hand gently and she gave me a smile.

"I don't feel alright." she said and I looked at the different machines, the two heart monitors, one for her heart and one for the baby, both sounding healthy especially after what they had been through.

"I called Constance to let her know what happened. She's catching the next plane out and will be here to help you recover." I said and she looked at me with thanks in her eyes.

"I don't know how much leave I can take and I know my mother will be fussing over you, but she is your mother and she has a right to see you and help you get better." I said and she sighed knowing that what I had said was the truth.

"I'm so glad that the baby is fine, I have a check up tomorrow morning to make sure but by the sounds of things she's still sounding really healthy. I did everything I could to protect her Jane." Maura said and I smiled.

"I know you did Maur. I'm glad both of you are fine. I don't know what I would do without you Maur." I told her kissing her hand as I stared into her eyes. We stayed like that until the nurse came in and told us that Maura needed to get some rest, I nodded kissing her forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake Maur." she smiled drowsily before she closed her eyes and the sound of the quiet snores filled the room. I looked at her and longed to go home and sleep but I didn't want to leave her, couldn't leave her. I didn't get any sleep as I sat next to her bed. When my phone buzzed, I saw a message from Korsak. He wanted to know if he should interrogate my father now or let him stew and wait for morning. I thought it through quickly. I wanted it done sooner rather than later. Frankie and I had to be witnesses too. I texted Korsak back and told him to wait for Frankie and I to get to the station.

As I exited Maura's room, I made my way down the hall to waiting room where ma was, texting Frankie to be ready as soon as I pulled up outside his apartment. I got a response back and then turned the corner facing ma again. She didn't need to know what I was doing so I gave her the responsibility of looking after Maura, keeping an eye on her would be just the distraction she would need and she would be out of my hair.

"Janey, what is it?" she asked standing up as soon as she saw me, I smiled slightly and held her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything's fine ma, I just need to head into the station to fill in some paper work. I just I need you to watch Maura for me, can you do that please?" I asked and she nodded about to question me again, but I shook my head and she nodded kissing my cheek before grabbing her purse and heading toward Maura's room.

I sighed before walking out of the hospital toward my car which had been dropped off by one of the officers. All I could think about while driving to Frankie's place was how differently this could've turned out, how Maura would've probably had more torturous things done to her than what had been done and how relieved I was at the thought that she was safe, that the baby was safe and that all we needed was for all of this to be behind us.

Pulling up outside Frankie's apartment building I saw him standing there in his suit. I knew him well enough to know that if I hadn't asked him to escort me back to the station than he would've ended up there by himself. Getting in the car, he leaned over and placed a light kiss to my cheek, before we stared the car ride to the precinct in silence.

Walking into the squad room at BPD I saw Frost sitting at his desk working on the paperwork, he looked up when he heard the door open.

"Jane what are you doing here?" he asked and I frowned.

"I needed the escape. Don't get me wrong, I want to be with Maura but I just needed a break." I said telling a little white lie. Frankie and I were actually here to see Korsak interrogate our father. Entering the observation room we found Korsak standing there, glaring at our father and I knew that if Korsak didn't get everything out of him then I would go in there and get the answers I needed.

"Look Frank," Korsak began, "I'll tell you the good news first. Maura has been found and she and the baby are ok, save a few bruises."

Frank shrugged and muttered under his breath.

Korsak slapped the table to get his attention. He heard what he had said.

"What was that Frank? You couldn't care less?"

Jane tensed and clenched her fist on the other side of the glass. Frankie put a warning hand on her arm, urging her to calm down.

Frank met Korsak's blazing eyes angrily.

"Yeah I couldn't care less. That whore turned my daughter inside out. She ruined my family. What do I tell my family? My daughter is a fucking dyke?! My friends were already hinting at it because she was a cop. It's like she wants to be a man."

Korsak shook his head, partly surprised that Jane hadn't burst through the door.

"So it's ok that your friend Ian endangered a woman and her unborn child because you have a problem with your own daughter's choices?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." Frank felt defiant now.

"I guess I have nothing left to say." Korsak said and made his way to the door of the interrogation room.

Jane and Frankie were surprised by Korsak's next words.

"I can't really charge you with having talked to someone. Ian is the one who acted because he had a planned ulterior motive. He just took advantage of meeting you. On a moral level, what you did was wrong, but hey, you don't care right? I'm just going to let Jane and Frankie say their goodbye's then you are free to go."

Korsak exited the room, leaving the door open. He stopped briefly, exchanging a look with Jane and Frankie.

"The camera is off, he's all yours." He said making his way to the bullpen where he would join Frost in paperwork.

Jane took a deep breath. She had to calm herself before she set foot in that room.

"Hey Jane. You ok?" Frankie asked nervously.

She continued to breathe deeply. When she centred herself, she opened her eyes and regarded her brother.

"Let's get his over with."

Frankie followed her into the room, flabbergasted as to what had happened to his sister.

Jane took a seat across from her father, Frankie taking the seat beside her.

Frank looked at his two oldest children.

No one said a word.

Frank Sr. cleared his throat.

"So Frankie. How are you doing? I haven't seen too much of you."

Frankie regarded his father. He really wished he was as strong as his sister.

"Why would you even care?"

"You are my son Frankie. My namesake. Of course I care."

Frankie snorted.

"Jane is sitting right here. You haven't even looked at her."

"I don't have a daughter." He said flatly.

Jane just stared at him.

"I know who my family are. I don't have a father either. What you did is reprehensible. I will never forgive you. Ever. I want to pull my piece right now and put a bullet in your brain." Frankie saw her hands begin to shake. What control she had was slipping away.

"I want to choke the life out of you. I want to give you the same beating that Maura got. You are so lucky she will be ok."

Frank finally looked at his seething daughter.

"I want you to leave Boston and never ever return. If I so much as get a hint of your foot crossing any street in this state, I will hunt you down myself, and kill you. You have no family. Don't even think of contacting Tommy. Leave Boston now." She got up from the table. As she opened the door, she turned back, "By the way, your friend Ian ended up in the same prison as Paddy Doyle." She smiled as she saw Frank Sr.'s face pale.

"Yeah that Paddy Doyle. Do you know who Maura is Frank?" he couldn't help but shake his head.

"She's Paddy's only child. What do you think is going to happen to Ian now?"

Frank couldn't bring himself to reply. The man he vented to was not going to make it through a week. Jane could see what he was thinking.

"I made a promise to Paddy and I delivered on that promise, delivered Ian. I am going to enjoy my life with Maura and our baby girl. Ian will enjoy, well he won't enjoy anything really, and you have no family in this city. By the way, Paddy knows about your part in helping Ian. You better be gone by the time I get back."

She walked out with Frankie behind her.

Frank sat down slowly. It was sinking in. Paddy Doyle knew his name and his reach was long. How wouldn't be safe anywhere. He hurriedly made his way out of the station and to the nearest bar. He needed to gather his thoughts and plan his next move to make it out of the city alive.

Jane and Frankie returned to the hospital. Frankie taking his mother home.

Jane took her seat beside Maura's bed, watching her sleep. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead.

"God Maura. I love you so much." She kissed her gently and settled in her chair for the night.

Constance arrived in the Isles jet in the very early hours of the morning. The car was waiting and after clearing customs, she met her driver who collected her luggage and drove her out to Maura's house. She let herself in and texted Jane.

"I am here darling. Are you still at the hospital?" she took a seat on the couch waiting for Jane's reply.

"Hi. You got here fast."

"It helps to have your own transportation. How is my daughter and granddaughter?"

"They are both sleeping peacefully." Jane texted back.

"Ok. I am going to freshen up and have the car drop me off at the hospital. What room are you in?"

Jane was surprised.

"You don't have to come until later. Get some sleep."

Constance frowned. "Jane, she is my daughter. I am sure you haven't slept either. I am coming to see her."

Jane glanced at Maura. So many people loved her.

She smiled and texted "I'll be here. We're in room 407."

**A/N: Here you go guys, I am so sorry it took so long to get out but both myself and 7936 have been incredibly busy and life has gotten in the way. I hope you have enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

I held Maura's hand in mine, still contemplating the different outcomes of the past 72 hours, how things could've turned out completely different had it not been for Paddy and Rory being there. I didn't want to think of these scenarios, not when I knew that she was safe. I mean the sound of her heart beating echoed through the room and I felt her warm skin against my hand, her light snores filling the room. All in all, things could've definitely turned out a lot worse.

"Jane?" I heard the questioning voice that came from Constance as she poked her head in the door. I turned and smiled weakly.

"Constance." I breathed. She took a deep breath of her own before making her way into the room.

"How are our girls doing?" she asked as she pulled up the spare seat to sit opposite me. I looked at her and then the monitors.

"They're doing great considering. Maura has bruising to her legs and cuts to her face as you can see." I said and she let out a choked sob.

"My poor baby, what else?" Constance said gently stroking Maura's cheek.

"Apart from the obvious abuse, everything else come back clear. They performed a r*** kit and it came back negative. Apart from the baby's heartbeat, we still don't know much else about her injuries." I said and she looked at me, confusion evident on her face.

"Why not?" she asked and I smiled sadly.

"To give the baby rest. So far, the doctors are sounding pretty confident that she is fine. Maura's going in for a checkup tomorrow with her regular doctor." I told Constance who nodded in understanding.

We sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before Constance spoke again.

"Thank you for calling me Jane." she said as she looked over at me and I nodded.

"Well, you are her mother. It was only right that you know what happened so you could be here for her. She's going to need all of us to help her over the coming weeks and there is only so much I can do before I head back to work." I told her and she nodded.

"I understand and I hope Maura will be as understanding. We don't have the best relationship." she said averting her gaze and looking at her hands sadly.

Jane reached out and took Constance's hand in hers.

"I'm sure she's more than willing to change that. She's the most understanding person I know, and she loves you so very much. My mother likes to consider her as her own daughter, I know that's nice and everything, but you are her only mother. I couldn't stand by and not have her flesh and blood with her too." I said and she looked at me like I'd grown an extra head or something.

"It's true Constance, she may not say it all that much but she loves you unconditionally, and she knows that wither or not you say it out loud, you love her just the same." I told her.

We shared a watery smile.

"I just I want to be in this baby's life. It will mean spending more time with the two of you as well. This baby, my first granddaughter, will bring Maura and I closer together." she whispered and I smiled.

"I'm sure she would love that." I reassured her and she nodded as she squeezed her daughter's and my hands.

IAN

Ian sat in his cell, desperately trying to stop the blood from seeping through the stitches that covered his body. He thought back to the threat that Paddy had made, knowing that if he even opened his mouth, Paddy's men on the inside would be on him like a pack of wild dogs.

There was no denying that he was stuck there until trial and with the way things turned out, it would more than likely be his permanent home. He needed to get the word out to the rest of his gang. He was alright for now. He had to think of a plan. Despite his good fortune of befriending Frank Rizzoli, things still spiralled out of control.

"Everything was going so well until Frank." He said to himself, angrily slamming his fist into the thin mattress. He stood up and punched the wall for good measure. Shaking off the pain, he made his way back to the bed and resolved that if he ever got out, Frank Rizzoli would be his first stop on his revenge tour.

FRANK

Knowing that the threat Jane had made was serious, Frank booked the next flight out of Boston after a quick sleep, deciding that staying somewhere on the East Coast was probably pushing it. He frowned to himself.

How did everything end up turning out so badly? All he wanted was his family back. When did they all grow back bones? Even his wife moved on. There was no way she would ever consider taking him back, especially after what he did to Jane. Jane, the one who always stood up to him. She was definitely a Rizzoli, never to back down. He couldn't help but smile to himself. She turned out alright in the end, despite who she was in love with. He would just have to learn to live with it. Far away from them. He collected his carry on and checked to make sure his boarding pass was safely in his front pocket.

He would do as Jane asked and head back to Florida and make his own life. Would he dare return? He was her father, of course he would.

MAURA

I heard soft voices over top the low beeping coming from the heart monitors attached to me and my stomach. I listened to the voices trying to work out who was here in the room with me.

"Jane have you planned any names for your little girl?" mother asked and I felt my heart rate increase in shock. I knew Jane had called her and that she was on her way, but I honestly didn't expect her to be here so soon.

"Not yet. I mean I know we probably should, but it just hasn't come up in conversation yet. I think I would be happy with whatever name Maura chooses." Jane whispered back and I smiled, squeezing the hand that I knew as well as every part of me, one that comforted me and brought me so much joy and pleasure. Hearing the gasp that came from Jane as she I did so made my day.

"Oh Maur, you're awake." she said standing and kissing me gently on the lips. I moaned into the kiss before feeling her pull back and move a strand of hair that had fallen across my forehead.

"How long was I out?" I asked opening my eyes, seeing the grateful smile that was on both my mother and Jane's faces.

"About eight hours" Jane answered and I frowned.

"And you've been here the whole time?" I asked and I saw the slight change in Jane as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Maur. I had to go into the station." she said quickly looking away, knowing the pained expression in her eyes I turned to my mother.

"Hello Mother, you got here fast." I stated and she nodded.

"Yes, well when I heard that you had been attacked and kidnapped, I rushed here as quick as I could." she said and I nodded.

"How are you mother?" I asked and she smiled.

"A lot better knowing that you and the baby are going to be just fine." she answered and I smiled. When I tried to sit up, Jane placed a hand on my legs and saw the look of pain that I made when I tried to move them.

"Careful Maur. You have severe bruising on your legs." she explained and I nodded feeling the sharp pain that went through my leg as I moved it slightly.

After my check up with the doctor, who had the final results from the rape kit and my blood tests, I was whisked away with Jane to a different room for the ultra sound.

Mother bid us goodbye and said she would return later that day. Jane sat on the chair next to my bed as the doctor squirted the gel over my stomach and I gasped at sudden cold from the gel.

I felt the reassuring squeeze that came from Jane. I looked up at her and smiled before we both turned our attention to the screen.

"Everything seems to be looking great in respects to her health, and given the beating endured, nothing seems to have had any effect on your baby." the doctor announced and Jane and I smiled at each other before Jane leaned in and kissed my forehead.

We had another ten minutes in the room, having the babies health checked and double checked, before I was whisked back to my room and Jane and I were finally alone.

I smiled as she leaned forward to kiss me again, this time when she pulled back I saw the love and admiration that she always saved for the moments we were alone. The love I felt for Jane pulled at me even more.

Now that we were alone, I had to ask Jane why she left. I had the feeling she wasn't comfortable explaining herself when my mother was there. Now that she was gone, there were no excuses left.

"Jane why'd you have to go back to go back to the station?" I asked and saw her smile falter as she tried to decide how much she would tell me.

She sighed finally in defeat. "I had to go and talk to my father."

"Is everything alright?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He was partially to blame for your kidnapping." she said looking at me and I gasped

"What? How?" I asked stunned and angry that the man Jane had spent her whole life looking up to and aspiring to be like, could have done something like this. Though not entirely too stunned considering that he had shouted at Jane and I last time we'd seen each other.

"After he lost it with us in the Robber and left, he went to a nearby pub and ended up shit faced and spilled his guts to his new best friend, Ian. He came into the Division One café two nights ago and accused ma of ruining our family. Frankie and I were in there and he told us that he should've let Ian take you, not knowing at the time that you already had been taken. Frankie put the handcuffs on him and took him up to interrogation.

Last night, Frankie and I went back to watch the interrogation lead by Korsak, but there wasn't anything he could do, so Frankie and I had a talk with him. I threatened to kill him if he ever set foot in Boston again." Jane said and I looked at her, as she hunched over in her seat.

"Oh Jane, that's so horrible." I said wanting nothing more than to pull her into my arms.

"I know. Because of my father, you were kidnapped and I could've lost you. Both of you." she said as the tears fell down her face.

"Jane," I said squeezing her hand but she wouldn't look at me. I tried again.

"Jane. Baby. Please look at me?" She turned slowly to meet my eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me Jane. I'm yours forever and always. And don't blame yourself. You are not your father and despite sharing the same genetics, you don't have to take anything he has to say to heart." I told her and she giggled.

"What? What is it Jane?" I asked when she didn't stop, confused with her sudden change in demeanour.

"It's just that this whole thing reminds me of the first few conversations that we had when you found out that Paddy was your biological father." she explained and I smiled noticing the similarities and starting to laugh myself I saw Jane get up and drag her chair closer to me.

"I'm so glad you're alright Maur." she said regaining her composure.

"I am too. I love you so much." I replied. Jane picked up our entwined hands and kissed them.

"Love you too." she said placing her free hand on my stomach.

**A/N: Here you go guys I hope you like this chapter and please do not hesitate to tell me what you think. ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWERS YOU CONTINUE TO MAKE MY DAY! OVER 200 OF YOU LOVE THIS STORY AND CONTINUALLY COME BACK FOR MORE AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! Alright thats enough from me until the next update don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

I was finally discharged three days after the attack with warning that I had to stay seated most of the time especially since I was so far into my pregnancy and that my legs were still recovering.

Mother and Angela were waiting for Jane and I back at home, preparing dinner since it was quite late in the day. I looked toward Jane.

"You never actually told me how you found me so quickly?" I queried and she looked at me a frown on her face, one that I knew well. It was her trying to decide wither or not to tell me the full truth or hide behind a lie like she did when she was in pain and didn't want anyone to know. She took a deep breath and replied.

"Your father still has eyes on you or at least his people do. When you were kidnapped, I was frantically looking for any piece of evidence, anything that would make finding you that much easier. But I couldn't do it on my own. After the fight with my father in the Division One Café, I left headquarters not really sure where I was planning on going but I was stopped before I could actually do so. One of your father's men drove me to an abandoned building and he introduced me to the second in command Rory. They interrogated one of the lower down members of the O'Leary clan and that was how I found out where you were so quickly." she said trying not to look at me and keep focused on the road, her hands clenched around the steering wheel.

"What else Jane?" I asked and she shook her head. She wouldn't tell me without some forceful persuation on my part, so I lay my hand on her arm and begged.

"Please Jane, you're leaving details out." I said and she nodded, then sighed as she glanced quickly at me.

"I made a deal with Rory that for your life and safety, I would make certain that Ian was placed in the same prison as your father." I gasped at this revelation.

"Maur! You have to know that I would've done anything to get you back!" she said. I looked at her and knew she was telling me the truth. It was just who she was.

"I know Jane." I said falling silent. The reassuring squeeze that I felt from Jane told me that none of this was my fault or that I had anything to worry about.

As Jane and I made our way into the house to find both Angela and mother behind the counter preparing dinner and what looked like a really delicious cake. I looked at Jane who rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ma, Constance" Jane said making her way into the kitchen after dumping my bag by the hall that led to the upstairs bedrooms.

"Hello Jane" Ma said looking up from where she was checking the roast pork that was in the oven.

"Jane, Maura darling. How are you feeling?" Constance asked making her way around the kitchen island to help me sit on the couch.

"Thank you mother." I said and she smiled.

"You're welcome dear." she said, placing a kiss on my forehead before making her way back into the kitchen. I looked over at Jane who stood slightly motionless in the entrance way looking very confused and uncertain. I made my way to Jane's side and grabbed her hand pulling her with me over to the couch.

Jane and I were curled up in each others arms when Constance came over and asked

"Is there anything you need Maura? Jane?" Jane and I shared a glance before we shook our heads.

"No thank you mother, we'll wait until dinner." I said politely and she smiled heading back over to the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Angela came over and did the same thing.

I didn't stop it and neither did Jane, right now both of us were just trying to catch up on snuggle time. After an extremely delicious dinner and small talk, Jane and I made our way upstairs to our bedroom so we could undress and finally collap into our wonderfully comfy bed. Jane wrapped her arms around me, her fingers intertwining mine as they rested a top my belly.

"I'm so sorry about my mother. She just keeps on fussing." Jane whispered and I smiled.

"Well so is mine, and I have no idea why. She's never fussed over me this much before, so it's a mixture of both foreign and pleasant." I said and I felt the chuckle that came from Jane.

"You are a very complicated genius." she whispered and I smiled.

"It's just that my mother was never really around and you know that, but I guess for me I was always trying to spend time with her as a child, but now it just feels weird and I know your mother has been so much better than I could've expected, but I don't want them fussing over me at the moment." I told her and she kissed the top of my head.

"I know Maur, I'll see if I can talk to them tomorrow if I don't get called into work" she told me as we settled down for sleep.

I didn't realise that Jane had got up until I woke at 10.30am, having been using the medication that the doctor's had given me to help the healing process. Waking up to an empty bed and cool sheets I frowned, before I saw two post it notes on the alarm clock on my side of the bed. The first read "Been called into work: homicide. Will call when I can."

The second read "I love you. Xoxo". Smiling at the surprise I made my way into the bathroom to shower before heading downstairs to see Mother and Angela making me breakfast and baking. Groaning internally, I made my way over to the kitchen island and both women looked up smiles on their faces.

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" Mother asked and I nodded.

"Very, it feels good to be home." I said and they both nodded.

"Maura can I get you a drink? Some orange juice maybe?" Angela asked.

"Sure, that sounds lovely." I said and she smiled heading over to the fridge.

"So Maura what did you have planned for today?" Mother asked and I smiled.

"I was going to read a book and do the paperwork that I've missed over the past couple of ays so Jane can take it in when she goes to work tomorrow." I said.

"Are you sure you should be doing paperwork? Shouldn't you be relaxing?" Angela asked and I smiled.

"There's no rule about me doing paperwork and checking the reports that Susie has been writing up for me to sign off on." I explained and she nodded sadly.

"Why don't you both tell me what you have planned for the day? I'm sure both of your days will be much more entertaining than mine." I asked, trying to change the topic and turn the focus away from myself."Well I was going to make you lunch and then finish the baking. I have a date later on tonight with Sean, but I will have your meal prepared by the time I leave." Angela said.

"Well I'll help Angela finish baking and then I guess I might go out shopping." mother told me and I smiled.

"Both of those sound like good plans. Thank you for breakfast." I said taking a sip of the orange juice before digging into the fruit salad and pancakes that had been placed in front of me.

After a day filled with two very fussy mothers, paperwork and reading more in the pregnancy books that I had brought, I decided that the only escape I truly had was to head upstairs to the en suite and relax in the bath. I almost didn't notice that Jane had returned home until I heard her calling anxiously from downstairs. Calling out as loudly as I could, I said her name and she must've heard me cause the next thing I knew she was in the bathroom with me. Sitting on the floor beside the bath, her jacket off and shoes downstairs in the cupboard. She leaned against the tub, hands running through each other and I frowned.

"Rough day?" I asked and she nodded slightly before turning to me.

"A young mother and lawyer might I add was murdered, her five month old son is currently being held by child protective services because apparently her grandparents are unstable. I went and talked to them this afternoon. There is nothing wrong with either of them. I think it's just the judge picking a fight because those two parents are fighting the loss of their daughter but eagerly wanting to take in their only grandchild." she explained, and as I ran my fingers through her hair I felt her relax.

"It must be hard. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help." I said and she shrugged.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters." she said and I saw the slight smile cross her face. We sat in silence for a couple minutes before she turned around and asked

"So how were our mothers today?"

"Fussy and annoying." I complained and she smiled.

"See now you know why I wanted you to give me an epidural when my mother was looking after me. I bet it was two times worse having both your mum and mine doing their helicopter mum routines." she said and I nodded.

"I mean I totally expect it from your mum but from mine? She was never this involved when I was younger, and I know that I just had a near death experience but it's not the first time and she wasn't there then. I know she said she wanted to be a part of mine and the babies life, but I just feel like the baby that I'm carrying is the only reason why mum is fussing so much." I tried to explain and Jane frowned.

"Maur, I know you're not used to the affection but maybe she's trying to make up for lost time." she tried to reason and I shrugged.

"Can we talk about something else? I'm not really in the mood for this conversation." I asked and she nodded.

"I saw the baby book on the bed, what have you learned today?" she asked making lazy patterns over my stomach, as I felt the kicks from our daughter start pounding the inside of my stomach.

"Her skeleton is hardening but the bones in her head haven't fused together yet, the neurons in her brain have connected and there are at least a billion already. She can open her eyes and see light coming through my stomach and the womb." I told her and she smiled.

"It all sounds so weird and magical." she said in amazement and I nodded.

"It is." I said and she leaned over the edge of the bath to kiss me before pulling back and asking

"Have you eaten?" when my belly rumbled she laughed.

"I'll go downstairs and prepare us something for dinner. Don't be too long" she said and I nodded.

When I walked into the kitchen in my pjs and Jane walked over to the cupboard she cursed before apologising.

"Maur I am so sorry about my mother." I started shaking my head and when she raised her eyebrows I said

"It wasn't just your mother, it seems that mine was trying to make up for lost years and try her hand at cooking herself." I explained and she smirked.

"So are we going to eat what your mother made or not?" she asked and I smiled.

"It's actually pretty good. She made choc-chip cookies and they were really good." I told her and she immeadiately started a search for the cookies, which made me laugh.

"Blue container." I said and she looked at me throwing me a huge smile, she grabbed one out of the box before taking a hesitant bite.

"Wow these are really good." she said chewing thoughtfully and more enthusiastically. I nodded, "I know right."

"Remind me to ask your mother for the recipe, before I tell our mothers to leave you alone." she said and I laughed.

"Alright" I said and she smirked.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked and as I helped her prepare dinner I smiled at the thought of preparing dinner for the little girl inside of me, and felt the kick from her as if to say that she couldn't wait.I continued to heal through the week, being very mindful of my still bruised legs. My mother was a godsend. I chided myself for resenting her hovering. I found that I craved it. I was starting to understand what it meant to have a caring parent around and my mother was enjoying herself immensely. We made time for each other every day that we could. Even Jane noticed our happiness and encouraged it. The only thing was that Angela seemed to make sure she was around most of the time too. At first I brushed it off as her caring, but when she started to push my mother out of the way of doing things like cooking, or shopping for me, I started to get my back up. I discussed it with Jane a couple of times and we both agreed that it was just a case of Angela not wanting to be out of the loop. I agreed, and let it drop. Then things started to come to a head.

"Morning mother." I said as I entered the kitchen Monday morning. I was surprised to see her up this early. My mother was sipping a cup of coffee and smiled at me.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and took a sip of the tea my mother had prepared. "Mom," she couldn't help the grin when I called her that.

"Why are you up so early?"

My mother put her coffee cup down and leaned close to me.

"I just wanted to see you without Angela around dear. By the time I get up, Angela is already here making breakfast and taking over everything. I-I just wanted a chance to talk to my daughter alone."

I put my tea mug down and squeezed my mother's shoulder. "I-I don't know what to say mom. I know Angela likes to be in the thick of things."

My mother nodded. "I am not finding fault with that baby. It's just that I want to be able to rebuild our relationship. I just didn't count on having such an involved audience. I'm sorry I said anything. I don't want to ruin your relationship."

I shook my head. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Jane and discussed this several times already and we both agreed to let it go, but I think it's time for another talk. I want a relationship with you too mom. I love having you here. I want this to work."

Just then Angela decided to make her appearance. She blew through the back door and quickly took over the kitchen.

"Morning Maura. Good morning Constance. You're up early."

"Good morning Angela." I replied

Constance took another sip of her coffee before replying.

"Good morning Angela. I wanted to see my daughter before everyone got here."

Angela shrugged. "You two spend so much time together, why would you need to see her this early on top of it?" she said turning to the stove where she began cracking eggs to make an omelette.

"Jane loves her morning eggs. Is she up yet?"

I shook my head no.

"Can you watch the eggs, I'll go and wake her up."

Constance moved to the stove, while I chased after Angela.

"Angela wait. Jane had a late night and I want her to get some extra rest. Just leave her for now." I said putting my hand on her arm lightly.

"Oh come on Maura. Jane would sleep away the entire day if you let her." She said shrugging off my hand and heading up the stairs to our room.

I stared at her in disbelief and made her way back to the kitchen where my mother was quietly turning the omelette.

We shared a look and then a smile. I was definitely having a talk with Jane today.

We soon heard Angela's voice and then Jane's raised in anger. The last thing I heard was Jane ordering her mother out of the room.

My mother looked at me. "Does she do this all the time?"

I nodded. "We have taken to locking our bedroom door, or else she would barge in while we were, you know."

My mother blushed. She understood.

"Maura," she said turning down the burner, "Why are you allowing this?"

I shrugged. "She's Jane's mother. She embraced me into this family. I just can't banish her."

My mother nodded, understanding. "But you both are entitled to your privacy as well. There have to be boundaries established and respected. What is going to happen when the baby arrives? Am I going to have to fight to see my own granddaughter too?"

I looked at her in shock.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well with the way Angela has the run of your house and your lives, it seems like I will have to fight for my place even though I am your mother. I know Jane has more family and they are more involved but you are mine Maura. I am your mother. We only have each other. Is it so wrong that I think that way? I know I haven't been there for you like I should, but I am trying to fix that."

I could feel my tears. I could see the sincerity in her face. My mother really does love me.

"I know mother. I know. I love that you are here now and making such an effort. I will do everything I can to fix this." I said pulling her into a hug. We both wiped away our tears as we heard Jane and Angela coming down the stairs still sniping at each other.

"Why do you always have to do that ma? I am very tired and Maura knew that. That's why she was up so early. She respects me."

Angela gave her daughter a dirty look, ignoring her comment.

"Are you going to sleep when the baby gets up crying? Will you be too tired?"

Jane clenched her fists and stared at her mother's retreating back as she made her way back to the stove and a perfectly tended omelette.

"Good morning Constance." Jane said greeting my mother and placing a morning kiss on her temple.

She turned to me and kissed me lightly. She frowned when she noticed our flushed faces.

"Why were you crying? Is everything ok?" she asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll talk about it later."

Jane kissed me again and accepted the cup of coffee Constance handed her. She groaned while taking a sip.

Angel a busied herself getting the breakfast plates ready and we soon joined her at the table.

"What are the plans for today?" she asked once we started eating.

My mother and I exchanged glances.

"I was planning to take Maura to a friend's art exhibit this afternoon."

"I am going back to bed." Jane said returning her mother's glare.

"An art exhibit. Hummm. I always thought I could use more appreciation for the arts. What time are we going?"

Constance looked startled. "I'm sorry Angela. It is something I planned for my daughter and myself."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well I'm sure Jane and I could find something to do."

Jane almost chocked on her food.

"I told you I'm going back to sleep. I have been up for almost 48 hrs on this last case. Cavanaugh gave the team a couple days off to catch up. I am going to take advantage of that ma. No arguments." She said pointing her fork at her mother.

Angela huffed and turned her attention back to my mother and myself.

"Well maybe when you come back we can do something together." She said addressing us.

"Angela, "I said putting down my fork. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really want to spend some time with my mother. Just us."

"Well I guess that's fine Maura."

Constance now looked annoyed.

"Angela, I'm sure my daughter does not need your permission to spend time with her own mother."

Angela locked gazes with Constance.

"I consider Maura to be my own daughter and I just want to make sure she's ok and not alone."

"She isn't alone. I will not make that mistake twice. It's nice that you consider Maura to be one of your own children but I am her mother."

"You are her adoptive mother who abandoned her to be raised by nannies and the like in her most formative years Constance. I will take more than suddenly appearing in her life to make up for that. At least I made her feel welcome in my family."

Constance put her napkin down and excused herself from the table.

Jane and I stared at Angela in shock.

"What?" she said innocently. "Was I wrong?"

I could feel the tears tracing down my cheeks as I angrily brushed them away. Jane put a comforting arm around me.

"We need to talk now Jane." Was all I said as I broke.

Angela continued eating and shot Jane a self-satisfied smirk.

Jane rose angrily from the table and made her way to my office.

CLIFFHANGER

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry that it took me so long to update the story but I've been waiting for my beta to get back to me. We've both had a rough couple of weeks and its been pretty tough on her especially. Anyways I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

I settled myself on the couch and waited for Jane. She came in, still seething, and settled beside me. She took a deep breath before turning her body to face me.

"Maur, I don't know what to say. I am so angry at my mother right now."

I stared at her a moment collecting my thoughts before I answered.

"But she's just being her over bearing self, right? She just cares about us so much, she can't help it."

Jane looked at me confused.

"What?"

I couldn't help it. "Jane you always say something like that when your mother gets out of hand. I always accept it."

Jane looked at me sadly. "Why do you accept it Maura? I always warn you of how my mother is."

"I know Jane. I know. It's just that she was so accepting of our relationship and accepted me so readily into the family when I felt like I had no one. I didn't want to upset any of that."

Jane pulled me into her arms and sighed. "Maura, she went too far this time."

I nodded my head in agreement and started to cry.

"Baby please don't cry. I will fix this once and for all."

I looked at her, furiously wiping away my wayward tears.

"Jane what she said about my mother, I have never been so hurt in my life. You called my mother when I was in the hospital and she jumped on the next plane to be with me. She came! She is trying so hard and now your mother's call us words have basically undone everything. Despite everything, I love my mother very much. So much and now she is here for me. She is all the family I have. Your mother may think of me as her own daughter, but I have a mother. I want you to fix this Jane. Please stand up to her for once. You pride yourself on being a big bad assed detective with brass balls. Use them. I consider you my one and only Jane for ever and always. We are welcoming a new addition to our family. Don't let your mother ruin what we have."

Jane hugged me and rested her forehead on mine.

"You are my forever and always too Maura. I will fix this. My mother has gone too far. This is my life and she needs to step away and let me live it. If I want to sleep, then I will sleep. If I want to spend days naked with my beautiful girlfriend, she doesn't need details, she can't barge in on us. It all stops now." We kissed tenderly and she helped me to my feet and hugged me close again. She placed her hand on my stomach and kissed the baby bump then straightened up.

"Let's get this over with.

We left the office and made our way back to the kitchen. My mother had not returned. I kissed Jane on the cheek and made my way down the hall to mother's guest room, knocking gently.

Angela was bustling around the kitchen cleaning up. Jane watched her for a few seconds then cleared her throat to get her mother's attention.

Angela stiffened then slowly turned to face Jane.

"We need to talk ma."

Angela looked petulant.

"Why Jane. Was what I said wrong? She just can't show up and start playing mother. Where was she when Maura needed her huh?"

"Ma listen to yourself. How dare you judge her! When I called her about Maura, she was on the next flight out. She came when Maura needed her. It is not your business to judge her, you have no idea about her past or their relationship beyond what little Maura has chosen to share with you. As a matter of fact, it's really none of your business."

"It is my business Jane. Maura is like one of my own."

"But she isn't your own. She has a mother who is trying to make it right with her." Jane replied angrily.

"Do you realize how much you have hurt them both with what you said?!"

Angela shrugged. "Truth hurts sometimes."

"It's not your place to shove it in her face ma."

"Someone had to say something Jane. Everyone is acting like its happy families, when it's not. That woman has a lot to answer for."

"It is not your business ma! Don't you get it?"

"Jane, someone has to stand up for Maura."

"I will stand up for Maura when she needs it. Now that her mother is here, she will stand up for her as well. Maura is going to be my wife someday and that responsibility will be all mine, not yours. Get that through your head."

Angela shook her head. "I just don't think she should be allowed to walk in here just like nothing happened."

Jane threw up her hands in exasperation. Her mother was just being beyond stubborn.

"Brass balls. Brass balls." She started to repeat to herself, gaining courage for her next step.

"Ok ma. This is how it's going to be from now on."

Angela arched an eyebrow in surprise. Not allowing Angela to answer, Jane continued, "I want you out of the guest house by the end of the month. I still have my condo, you are welcome to live there instead. I will pay off the rest of the mortgage and you will pay me $250 per month. It will be your own space to do whatever you'd like. Maura and her mother deserve their bonding time so she will be moving into the guest house." Angela looked at her daughter in shock, finally at a loss for words.

"Frankie and Tommy will help you move your stuff out." Jane continued, gaining confidence.

"Janie, what-what are you-"

Just then Maura and her mother made their way into the kitchen. Maura slipped under Jane's arm and squeezed close.

Angela looked at her. "Maura did you hear what Jane just said to me? She has no right."

Maura looked at her coldly. "Jane has every right. She is my partner, and I will support her in whatever she decides."

"Well your partner has given me to the end of this month to move out of the guest house to her condo."

Maura looked at Jane in surprise then quickly regained her composure.

"Like I said Angela, I support Jane in whatever she decides. As a matter of fact, you owe my mother an apology as well."

Constance approached them warily.

Angela couldn't help but look at her in contempt. "Well it looks like you were able to turn my girls against me."

"Ma-"Jane growled.

Angela huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry for what I said, even though it was true."

Jane threw her hands up in frustration and Maura's lip quivered.

"Angela, I think you need to leave right now." I turned to my mother, a tear escaping down my cheek. My mother pulled me into her embrace. "I'm so sorry for all of this Maura. All I wanted was to be here for you."

Jane turned to Constance. "Don't you dare apologize Constance. None of this is your fault. My mother has made her decision and she will be leaving at the end of the month. After that, you are welcome to the guest house. I want you to be near Maura as she gets closer to her delivery date. She needs you and I will feel a lot better to know that you are there for her. She needs you." Constance nodded holding me closer. I could hear her gentle intake meaning she was trying not to cry.

Angela looked between us, exasperated.

"I guess you won't be needing my help with the baby."

I shook my head in disbelief. It was just not getting through.

I sighed. "Angela we are getting nowhere. Jane, I support your decision. I'm sorry it has to end this way but you went too far and this is what has to happen."

Angela looked between all of us then threw the kitchen towel down and turned to leave.

"Keys." Jane said before she got out the door.

Angela reached into her pocket and threw the keys on the island, then stormed out.

Constance kissed my forehead and looked at us both.

"I honestly am trying girls. I just want to make everything right."

I squeezed my mother's hand as Jane stepped behind me pulling me against her body. "Don't worry about it Constance, I'm glad you're here and making the effort. My mother has to learn that she can't have her way or say whatever she feels like anymore."

Jane leaned down and kissed my neck. "We're locking the doors Maura. She has to knock from now on."

I reached up and cupped Jane's cheek. "My bad ass detective." I murmured.

"Big brass balls." Jane replied kissing my neck again.

Constance looked between us and smiled.

"Well I'm going to turn in early girls. I'll see you in the morning."

We didn't answer as the kiss we shared deepened. Constance chuckled with a last look and headed to her bedroom.

We finally broke apart to breathe.

"Bedroom. Now." Jane growled.

"Anything you want bad ass."

"I'll show you bad ass." Jane replied chasing me up the stairs.

She tackled me on the bed and settled on top of me, kissing me furiously so I couldn't catch my breath.

"Jane, Jane. Stop for a second." Jane finally listened rolling off me.

I quickly pulled my shirt and bra off, throwing them to the floor. I turned to Jane as I saw her eyes darken as she stared at her favorite part of me. My nipples hardened from her stare. I couldn't help but shudder. Jane smirked and sat up slowly, never breaking eye contact. "I'm so bad assed that I don't have to touch you Maur. Are you wet too?" she asked as her fingers brushed against my nipple.

I could feel a rush of fluid soak my pussy. I had no words.

Jane leaned closer. "I know they are. I can smell it Maur." She leaned forward taking a nipple into her mouth. I didn't think they could get any harder. She sucked and I almost came.

Jane released my nipple with a pop. "Did I make you come?"

I gulped. "N-no. Almost."

She leaned down and sucked the other nipple into her mouth. I couldn't control it this time and arched into her, shuddering. I couldn't believe it. She made me come just from sucking on my nipple.

Jane smirked as she released my nipple and proceeded to remove my pants and pussy.

"Bad ass." She said as she pushed me back against the pillows and settled between my legs. She licked the inside of my thighs groaning as she cleaned up my juices. I could see the evidence on her face as she looked up at me then buried her face and started licking my cunt. As she circled and sucked, two fingers entered me making me arch off the bed.

"Jaaanee. It f-f-feels so g-good. Don't stop. More f-fingers." I managed to gasp out.

Jane obliged. A third finger joined pumping in and out, gaining speed. I could feel myself getting closer. So could Jane as she increased her pumping fingers. Her tongue probed and licked faster and I couldn't help the scream that ripped from my lungs. It felt like I was climaxing for hours. When I finally came down and opened my eyes, Jane was staring me, a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"That's how a bad assed detective with big brass balls does it Maur."

I had nothing to say.

**A/N: Now I would like to say a big thank you to my beta reader who wrote the passed two chapters and gave you the epicness that is this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and support. I would like to take a moment to just send out my prayers and thoughts to those who were in any way involved in the Sydney Seige yesterday and to the two people killed RIP. Any way please review and tell me what you think. Ideas for the up coming chapters and stuff would be appreciated!**


End file.
